Quand le Soleil se Couchera
by Zombiscornu
Summary: C'est une histoire d'amour, une de celles qui durent longtemps et qui font éclater des couleurs dans le coeur. C'est une histoire de vêtements, une de celles qui changent de chaussures tous les jours. C'est surtout une histoire de vie, une de celles où il a des drames et des miracles. AU, Avengers, Frostiron et autres.
1. Amour, Gloire et Beauté

**Chap. 1; Amour, Gloire et Beauté**

* * *

Mener une vie d'étudiant à New-York; ça ne se refuse pas mon gars.

Mais attention hein, une vie d'étudiant de bonne famille. Parce que quand on est fauché à New-York, on crève sous les ponts avec ses vieux sweats déchirés et ses espoirs emballés dans une couverture miteuse.

Le quotidien d'un jeune homme ou d'une jeune femme riche en quête d'amour, de gloire, et de beauté aussi. Parce que, si on nie, renie et descend la série du même nom, n'est-ce pas ce que chacun cherche en son existence ?

L'Amour. Pour l'un, une nuit de débauche, pour l'autre, un rendez-vous à Central Park et pour celui-là, un simple moment au coin du feu. Pour les moins chanceux, un feu de signalisation; parce que c'est New-York.

La Gloire. Une réussite, un achèvement et un honneur, disent-ils. Ce que tous les jeunes pensent pouvoir atteindre, et ce que seulement 1% de la population avait atteint, finalement.

Enfin, la Beauté. La perfection intérieure, mais surtout extérieure. Dictée par la société, sois beau et souris, tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi. Alors, les ados roulent des hanches et montrent leurs muscles.

Mener une vie d'étudiant à New-York, c'était Amour, Gloire et Beauté; mais avec un petit goût amer en plus.

...

Pour bien la mener, sa vie de jeune en quête de gloire, fallait aller à L'École Supérieure de Vente et Communication Stark. Non, fallait se trouver une place à la Grande École d'Art Asgard. Les langues divergeaient sur ce point; laquelle avait raison était là le seul dilemme.

En vérité, les deux établissements étaient tous deux convoités par la totalité des jeunes -riches, très riche. Faut du pognon pour y entrer, évidemment. On ne profite pas du "savoir ultime" sans argent, c'est logique coco, montre nous ton porte-monnaie et ton nom de famille. Autrement dis, quand ta lignée était riche et à peu près respectée, t'avais deux choix.

Tu pouvais tenter ta chance dans l'antique et prestigieuse Grande École d'Art Asgard. Depuis 1940, monsieur, qu'elle tourne l'école. Le directeur Heimdall dirige des dizaines de filières; l'Art, c'est vaste. De la peinture à la musique en passant par le stylisme et la sculpture, les plus illustres artistes peuvent se vanter d'y enseigner. On y bénéficie d'une formation de quatre ans, dans la filière choisie. Quatre ans, et à la fin de chaque année survenait l'Exposition. On y montrait son projet de l'année, et des dizaines d'Hommes Importants y venaient recruter les futurs Stars du Style. L'Opportunité, ils ne l'avaient que quatre fois; si, au crépuscule de leur dernière année, personne n'était venu les chercher pour leur offrir l'illusion d'un Monde Meilleur, ils reprenaient la plupart du temps leur affaire familiale, vaincus.

Et puis, t'avais la nouvelle et huppée École Supérieure de Vente et Communication Stark. Les petits génies de New-York, le multimillionnaire Howard Stark, en est le fondateur- paraît même que son fils y fait sa troisième année, mais chut. Quatre ans seulement que l'école était ouverte mais on pressentait déjà de grands hommes d'affaires sortir de ce lieu la mallette à la main et la Bourse Économique dans le cerveau.

Les grands penseurs rangent les étudiants de ces deux écoles comme la coqueluche du Monde de Demain. Les Grands Artistes Tourmentés et les Génies Incompris du Chiffre (D'Affaire). D'un côté la crème de la création et de l'autre le délice de la conversation. Les uns veulent te montrer, les autres sont chargés de te convaincre (et payer, surtout). Entre eux, les étudiants préfèrent néanmoins s'appeler "connards d'artistes" et "saloperies de workmen".

Une bataille avait lieu entre les deux institutions. Depuis l'ouverture de l'École Stark, les deux côtés se vouaient une haine sans nom, une rivalité dans merci. Personne ne savait d'où l'affrontement avait surgi; peut-être que les filières étaient simplement trop différentes. L'adversité s'était imposée comme une évidence, comme si l'ordre de Guerre avait été lancé haut et fort.

...

Ce soir, les volets sont clos, et la fumée des cigares stagne paisiblement au dessus du secrétaire de bois. Deux silhouettes font les cent pas dans le bureau, anonymes sous leur masque de fumée.

Mais le nuage se dissipe, et sans surprise le visage ébène d'Heimdall, propriétaire de ce bureau, apparaît dans la pénombre. Un air soucieux mais déterminé hante son regard, tandis qu'il s'approche de l'autre homme.

C'est ainsi que sa main légèrement moite rencontre celle, plus ferme et assurée, d'Howard Stark.

Cette poignée de main allait engendrer une véritable comédie romantique, mais aucun des deux directeurs n'avait une traitre idée de ce qu'ils venaient juste de déclencher.

L'été touche à sa fin et le soleil se couche paresseusement sur Manhattan.

* * *

 _Me revoilà avec une... Nouvelle fic ! Je n'oublie pas les Crétins de Manhattan, pas d'inquiétude, mais cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant; elle est nettement plus sérieuse et dramatique que mes fics de d'habitude, (parce que avouons le, les Crétins de Manhattan c'est une grosse blague XD) donc j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Sans mentir cette histoire est un chouia inspirée du manga et anime Paradise Kiss, par Ai Asawa, que je recommande grandement ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie de lire la suite (il y a 18 chapitres en tout), et le prochain devrait arriver dans pas très longtemps._

 _Bonne journée à tous !_


	2. Promis, Juré mais Crache Pas

**Chap. 2; Promis, juré mais Crache pas**

* * *

 _I'm Gonna Fight em Off_

 _A Seven Nation Army Couldn't Hold_

 _Me Back_

C'est la bonne.

Cette année, il y arriverait, il serait Choisi. Il allait peut-être s'arracher les cheveux et se brûler les mains à la tâche mais il le ferait, on le verrait enfin -ou alors qu'ils aillent eux-mêmes se faire voir.

Loki remet ses écouteurs en place et regarde l'immense et luxueux bâtiment. Un somptueux grillage d'or se dresse devant lui, déjà les étudiants s'agglutinent aux portes d'Asgard. Ça forme une masse noire informe, grouillante et émanant l'excitation et la sueur de luxe. Chaque jeune ici vaut au moins 10 millions d'euros avec ce qu'ils ont sur le dos.

L'étudiant renifle, et reste à l'écart de la foule en délire.

 _Back and forth through my mind_

 _Behind a cigarette_

Loki Odinson entre dans sa troisième année. Le temps commence à jouer contre lui; il a épuisé la moitié de ses Jokers. Deux échecs supplémentaires et il se retrouvait à la tête de la société de vente la plus prisée des États-Unis, dirigée par Odin, son père.

Il était automatiquement devenu premier héritier depuis que...

Loki refoule ses pensées malsaines. Il passe nerveusement ses mains sur son costume noir à 5000 euros pour le lisser, se mordillant la lèvre. Mais cette année était la bonne, hein ? Parce que-

 _Every single one's got a story to Tell_

Une rousse voluptueuse s'avance vers lui, assurée mais le visage morne. Ils hochent la tête, se comprenant sans parler et détaillant le choix vestimentaire de chacun.

Natasha Romanoff, Héritière d'un MultiMillionnaire Russe, porte une robe serrée rouge carmin, soie, estimée 4500 euros, Chanel. Escarpin noirs, 1200 euros. Collection exclusive.

Loki sourit; la puissance féminine émane d'elle. La jeune Russe avait décidé d'entrer à Asgard en Stylisme, en opposition à la rumeur qui la disait prédestinée à l'École Stark. Elle cherchait la Gloire, sans aucun doute, mais aussi la Beauté, pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien.

En vérité, ils étaient tous en quête de la Gloire, mais le Stylisme était la filière la plus convoitée d'Asgard. Nombreux était ceux qui sortaient de leur quatre années les yeux rouges, les espoirs brisés et la créativité effritée en de millions de petites fibres de tissu.

Sur la chaussée, James Buchanan Barnes marche vers eux, son foulard gris à 500 euros flotte légèrement dans le vent. Son jean délavé contraste délicieusement avec sa chemise Vieux Rose, numéro 152, la couleur phare des collections d'automne.

Il fait sûrement parti des élèves les plus populaires d'Asgard; son père est un héros International de Guerre et mange tous les dimanches avec le Maire de New-York. Maire dont le fils, Steve Rogers, étudie actuellement à l'École Stark d'ailleurs.

Les trois étudiants se lancent Le Regard; celui qui voulait dire on va y arriver cette année. Promis, juré, mais crache pas par terre Bucky, c'est dégueulasse.

Deux ans déjà réunissaient ces trois-là. À la vie à la mort, mon pote mais ils oseraient jamais le dire. J'irais te tirer de ta tombe si tu crevais, et je vivrais chaque instant avec toi avec le sourire, promis, juré, non vraiment Bucky c'est sale.

Alors ils s'approchent du tableau et puis Loki joue des coudes pour laisser passer Natasha sans encombres. Des mains baladeuses ont tendance à s'égarer sur les fesses de l'étudiante.

Bucky lâche une exclamation surprise en lisant le nom d'Heimdall; le directeur en personne s'occupait des troisièmes années.

Le trio recule, s'extirpe du chaos et entre dans l'École.

 _And The feeling coming from my bones_

 _Says "find a Ho-_

Loki éteint son baladeur.

Aussitôt, ils retrouvent le grain des dalles blanches sous leurs pieds, l'odeur de peinture 100% chimique et le vent de la Création.

Et ils pensent; Cette année sera la bonne.

...

Heimdall regarde les trois tâches de couleurs par la grande fenêtre.

Gris, Rouge et Noir.

Des étudiants en stylisme de 3ème année.

Le directeur se mord la lèvre.

...

Devant l'entrée principale, sur laquelle sont accrochées d'immenses lettres d'or formants le nom Asgard, ils s'arrêtent.

Loki murmure, rien que pour lui;

\- Promis.

Natasha chuchote, pour se donner du courage;

\- Juré.

Et Bucky crache discrètement par terre.

* * *

 **Voilà donc la suite de l'histoire; merci infiniment pour vos retours et vos commentaires !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre, n'hésitez pas à exprimer ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Merci !**

 **Zombiscornu**


	3. La Foule en Colère

**Chap. 3; La Foule en Colère**

* * *

Le Choc se lit sur les visages des étudiants. Bucky gobe les mouches, Natasha a le regard fixé sur le directeur, et Loki...

Loki voit ses espoirs s'écouler doucement le long de ses cuisses, comme quand on fait tomber son verre d'eau sur ses genoux et que le liquide s'immisce sans pudeur dans le pantalon. C'était impossible ? Possible, Hein-possible, poisse-ible, impossible. Loki ne répond plus. Veuillez redémarrer le système. Installez un antivirus. Bip.

Chargement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Darcy Lewis, fille du célèbre businessman du même nom, se lève de sa chaise et hurle ce que tout le monde voudrait hurler. Bip.

\- QUOI ?

Chargement.

C'est le lancement. Les étudiants commencent à taper du poing et grogner, se lever et se révolter. Scène 4; La Foule en colère, le remake de la révolution Française, avec Heimdall dans le rôle de Louis XIV.

Chargement.

Heimdall regarde sa classe. James Barnes a posé le pied sur son bureau, le poing levé, et la colère déforme ses traits. Son foulard gris se soulève derrière lui tel le drapeau contestataire de leur révolution.

Les Troisièmes années de Stylisme ne sont maintenant qu'une seule idée. Celle de se révolter contre l'injustice qui leur est faite.

Chargement.

Réinitialisation du système.

Bip.

Loki sert les poings et se lève. Il regarde son directeur, et sourit. Beaucoup trop pour que ça ressemble à un vrai sourire.

\- C'est une blague ?

Heimdall soupire, ferme ses yeux cuivrés et les rouvre.

\- C'est comme ça.

Il sort, laissant les étudiants hébétés, enragés et déprimés.

Loki tourne la tête vers sa classe, puis ses yeux divergent sur Natasha, qui lui jette un de ces regards qui veulent dire "on est dans la merde".

Et ils l'étaient, seulement il n'avait aucune idée à quel point cette petite décision allait changer leur vie.

...

Howard Stark se replie dans son bureau, pourchassé par ses étudiants en colère. Menés par son propre fils, ironie héréditaire, pense l'homme en fermant sa porte à clé, coinçant au passage les doigts de Clint Barton. Dommage collatéral.

Il sort directement son téléphone et tape son sms. Il a failli se faire lyncher mais le message est passé; ils n'ont pas le choix de toute façon.

L'appareil vibre entre ses mains. Heimdall a répondu.

Howard sourit; tout se passait comme sur des roulettes.

Plus qu'à espérer que les roues ne partent pas dans le décor.

...

L'École Supérieure de Vente et communication Stark, à l'inverse de Asgard et ses lieux d'époque, est un bâtiment moderne et "design", tout en verre et droit. C'est cette immense structure étincelante que Loki reluque, pensif. Au-dehors, le soleil se couche.

Assis dans le cadre de l'ouverture d'une fenêtre d'Asgard, Loki tourne la tête vers ses amis.

Bucky ouvre la bouche;

\- Comment ils peuvent nous faire ça ?

Natasha grogne, et Loki pousse un long soupir, détournant la tête pour revenir à l'observation de l'École ennemie. Un long soupir, de ceux qui te souffle toute la détresse et la misère du monde, un soupir qui veut dire "c'est perdu". En réalité, il n'ont même pas joué.

Ceci-dit, les Règles avaient changé. Cette année, pour leur promotion, ils feraient équipe. Équipe, non seulement entre eux, mais avec des élèves de troisième année de l'École Stark.

Le Projet- le Grand Projet Socio-éducatif, avait dit Heimdall- c'était de réunir les deux meilleures écoles de New-York. Parce qu'un artiste miraculeux c'est bien, mais une brochette d'artistes miraculeux et de génies du business, c'est mieux.

Plutôt qu'une exposition, cette année c'est un véritable Salon qui va se dérouler. Les Élèves d'Asgard réaliseront le contenu, l'attraction. Ceux de Vente s'occuperont de la communication et d'aguicher les Cibles.

Par Cibles, on entend bien sûr les Tant Aimés Hommes d'Affaires et Recruteurs, ceux qui peuvent les sortir de leur Routine. Ceux qui peuvent les faire s'envoler vers la sphère des Privilégiés, pénétrer dans le Cercle des Stars Intouchables.

Loki tape du poing sur la vitre, faisant trembler le verre fin et sursauter Natasha et Bucky.

...

La Vraie Raison de tout ça, de tout ces changements, elle était pourtant bien autre qu'une histoire de regroupement et de fric. Y'en a déjà du blé, là-bas. Non, tout ça, c'était une histoire de famille. Une histoire de Stark, plus précisément.

Il est vingt-deux heure dans le bureau d'Howard Stark, et un père observe un fils comme un vainqueur regarde un perdant.

Eux non plus ne savent pas qu'ils n'ont pas encore joué.

\- Comment va Barton ?

La voix grave et éraillée de Howard Stark jaillit de sa gorge comme un rat d'égouts remonte une gouttière inondée.

\- Bien. Il aurait sûrement préféré que tu ne lui referme pas la porte sur les doigts.

\- Telle n'était pas mon attention.

Howard trie méticuleusement ses dossiers sur son bureau, ignorant royalement son fils émanant la rage debout en face de lui.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère, Anthony.

\- Et moi je sais que tu fais ça rien que pour me faire chier. Tu vas pénaliser tous tes élèves pour, comme tu dis, "m'inculquer l'esprit d'équipe " ?

\- Je fais ça car cette collaboration a le potentiel de tous vous rendre plus mature. Et aussi pour te remettre à ta place, Anthony. Tu dois grandir pour être apte à suivre mes pas.

Les mots sont choisis, précis et attaquent sans la moindre chance de riposte. La dureté d'un père et le savoir-faire d'un businessman émanent de l'homme, qui pose un regard froid sur son fils. Au fond, il y a plus qu'un homme qui se planque dans les entrailles de Howard; y'a un tyran, un mégalomane et un type torturé qui se partagent la place, là-dessous.

Tony devrait fuir; la stratégie lorsqu'on sent que son adversaire est plus futé que soi, conseil numéro 24 du Livre du Parfait Petit Marchandeur.

Mais Tony n'aime pas suivre les règles, alors il répond d'un ton impétueux et brave son père.

\- Je vais tellement leur pourrir la vie à ces saloperies d'artistes que Heimdall rompra votre contrat.

\- Fais, Anthony, fais. Mais sache que tu risques de perdre ma confiance et ainsi de me mettre en colère.

\- Je te hais.

Le père tyrannique baisse de nouveau la tête et se replonge dans ses chiffres. Tony accepte silencieusement le défi, et sors les poings serrés.

C'est sûrement là que le jeu se lance. Les pions bougent à présent, l'échiquier est dressé, les jeux sont faits. À moi les dés, l'entracte n'a que trop duré, en avant pour la comédie de la Vie.

La partie se met maintenant en marche; Loki frappe de toutes ses forces le mur blanc de son école et le hasard -est-ce vraiment le hasard ?- veut que Tony sente son coeur vaciller et qu'il se tourne vers les hautes tours d'Asgard.

Et parce que il est Tony putain de Stark, il lève royalement son majeur vers l'école d'Art.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre; promis, l'action commence dans le prochain ! Etant en vacances, je pourrais poster plus_ _souvent (surement tous les trois-quatre jours). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos avis/critiques. Merci d'avoir lu, et bonne journée !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	4. Marquons ce Jour

**Chap. 4; Marquons ce jour**

* * *

Nous sommes mardi; le mardi. Ce jour-même où se rencontrent les deux camps.

Peut-être qu'en fait, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche -parce que c'était le jour où ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois, et que ce soir le soleil se couchera comme toujours.

Le meeting a lieu à l'École Stark, parce que la modernité l'emporte toujours. Et aussi parce que les élèves de Vente et Commerce refusent catégoriquement de mettre les pieds dans "un taudis présomptueux".

C'est pour ça que Loki, éternels écouteurs sur les oreilles, marche vers la structure de verre.

Les talonnettes de ses bottes Versace claquent sur le trottoir et frappent le rythme de la chanson. Freddie Mercury confesse le meurtre d'un homme à sa mère.

Heimdall les attends devant les piliers en béton blancs marquant l'entrée du bâtiment. Les étudiants sont tous là.

Le directeur les accueille chaleureusement, parce qu'il sait que ça va pas être une partie de plaisir. Du haut d'une fenêtre, Howard Stark observe le petit groupe en ricanant.

Ça va être un joyeux bordel.

...

La salle de classe est silencieuse, parce que personne n'ose rompre le malaise qui s'y est installé. Pourtant, ils sont tous là, face à face. Les Artistes regardent les Génies; les Businessmen regardent les Créatifs.

Faut bien que ça éclate, tout le monde le sait. Mais personne n'ouvre sa bouche, même si chacun d'entre eux a envie de hurler, d'expulser leur haine parce que franchement, c'est vraiment pas juste.

Puis, pour honorer son nom de famille, Tony s'avance avec un putain de sourire de tête à claque. Et là, tout le monde sait que la guerre est définitivement déclarée, parce que Tony lève un sourcil et toise les étudiants d'en face.

\- C'est quoi ça, une bande de dindons habillés avec du Louis Vuitton ?

Les rires fusent derrière l'héritier, même si en fait c'était pas si marrant que ça. Parce que pour imposer son autorité faut faire croire qu'on est supérieur, conseil 38 du Livre du Parfait Petit Marchandeur. Ils le connaissent tous par coeur.

\- Marrant, pour un type qui porte du Prada. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a que le Diable qui s'habille en Prada. Tony Stark, je présume ?

Les regards se tournent vers James Buchanan Barnes -personne n'entend Clint dire que lui, il a adoré le film.

\- Lui-même. T'es qui, toi ?

\- Ta mère en Moon Boots.

C'est au tour des autres de rire, et à Tony de perdre sa contenance. Sauf qu'il a pas le temps de répliquer, les deux directeurs entrent dans la salle à grandes enjambées. C'est fou ce que les hommes sûrs d'eux marchent vite et long, pense alors Loki.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

C'est Howard Stark qui a parlé, avec son faux ton enjoué-amical d'homme d'affaire. Il claque dans ses mains, et ça résonne, parce que le silence est revenu dans la salle.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là; pour former les groupes ! Attention, vous ne pourrez plus changer au cours de l'année alors choisissez bien. Maximum six, avec au moins deux élèves de chaque section. Exécution !

Au début, personne ne bouge. Puis Steve Rogers, qui voue une admiration sans égal à son directeur, s'avance et file droit vers la première personne qui lui tombe sous le bras en lui tendant solennellement la main.

Les doigts qui se serrent -un peu trop fort- parlent d'eux même. On ne se connaît pas et on se déteste déjà mais faut bosser ensemble. Alors si tu prends ma main, on va créer un truc ensemble même si on va probablement finir l'année en charpie, une aiguille à coudre plantée dans le coeur et une mallette noire dans le fondement.

Alors tout le monde serre les mains tendues, sans vraiment se soucier à qui les doigts appartiennent. Parce que finalement, fallait faire un choix et s'attarder sur les visages c'était se prendre la tête.

En deux minutes c'est fait. Les accords sont passés et tout le monde fait la gueule, mais c'est fini.

À peu près fini. Parce qu'il reste encore cinq personnes, les bras croisés, qui refusent d'obtempérer. Tous les regards se tournent vers eux, et ils savent très bien ce qu'il va se passer.

Loki Odinson, Natasha Romanoff, et James Buchanan Barnes, élèves de troisième année en stylisme à Asgard, vont devoir faire équipe avec Clint Barton et Tony Stark, élèves de troisième année en Vente et Communication.

Et ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

...

Quand Loki sort de l'École Stark, il est furieux.

Furieux contre la réforme, furieux contre leur lenteur à choisir des coéquipiers, et surtout furieux contre Tony Stark et sa gueule de con.

C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver; tomber sur les pires types de l'école. Avec ces mecs, il n'arriverait jamais à décrocher un contrat à la fin de l'année et dieu lui-même savait combien Loki voulait entrer dans la Sainte Sphère Privée du Stylisme.

L'étudiant court presque dans la rue à présent; ça efface sa colère. Il s'engouffre dans Central Park, et ralentit quand il arrive près de l'eau.

Il jette son sac à terre et s'assoit près du lac, contemplant le calme bleu.

Il pense que la couleur des plumes de ce canard Colvert, là bas, ferait très jolie sur une robe bustier. Alors il sort son Grand Carnet de Croquis, et il esquisse les formes d'un vêtement, d'une parure et d'un chapeau.

Son truc à Loki, c'est le Dessin de Mode. Il n'a jamais été très doué en confection; les aiguilles lui écorchent les doigts, les machines à coudre lui font mal à la tête et le tissu fuit sous ses doigts. Mais le papier et le crayon lui permettent de réaliser ses envies les plus folles, d'inventer des costumes fantaisistes sans se découper les mains et de laisser courir son imagination sur des feuilles plus blanches que la nacre.

La première année, il avait présenté une série de veste noires brodées d'or fin, inspirées de vieilles vestes de soldats anglais. Natasha l'avait discrètement aidé à coudre les fils dorés après qu'il se soit effondré, les doigts en sang.

La Couture, ça s'insinue jusque sous tes ongles.

L'année dernière, une immense robe verte ornée de pierres noires avait jailli de son esprit. La dentelle avait pris des heures à confectionner et lors de l'Exposition, un maladroit était tombé sur son projet et le vêtement s'était déchiré. Bucky avait retrouvé Loki deux jours plus tard en train de déchirer tous ses dessins.

Si les travaux de Loki sont admirés, chacun sait que ce n'est pas ce que les Grands recherchent. Trop élaboré, trop farfelu, trop... Créatif. Il faut rentrer dans le moule pour plaire, jette ces perles fantaisies à la poubelle et sors la ceinture Hermès du placard, top tendance.

Loki ferme son carnet, apaisé. Il reprend son sac et s'apprête à partir quand un éclat par terre attire son œil.

Un petit caillou clair git dans l'herbe verte.

Loki le ramasse, le serre contre son coeur et le lance dans le lac.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il a marqué ce jour d'une pierre blanche.

* * *

 _Saluuut, mes petits rouleaux de printemps ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que cette suite vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de critiques ou remarques, j'ai pas énormément de retours pour l'instant et on sait tous que c'est ce qui_ _maintient un auteur de fics en vie XD J'offre un cookie à celui qui me trouve d'où provient le "ta mère en Moonboots"._

 _Passez une très bonne journée, et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	5. Sous tes RayBan

**Chap. 5; Sous tes Ray-Ban**

* * *

Ils sont arrivés; ils font face à la salle de classe où ils sont censés retrouver leurs coéquipiers, s'ils peuvent les appeler comme ça.

Natasha laisse tomber ses cheveux de feu en enlevant son chapeau melon noir Hermès.

Bucky passe sa main dans ses mèches brunes puis réajuste le col de sa veste Chanel en velours bordeaux.

Loki secoue la tête en faisant virevolter ses boucles noires qui se déposent sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une écharpe Jean-Paul Gaultier.

Ils entrent. Soudain, l'eau s'infiltre dans leurs vêtements, aplatissant leurs boucles fières. C'est violent, humiliant, froid. Le bruit que fait le seau d'eau de fer en tombant par terre résonne dans leurs cerveaux. Les éclats de rire font rétrécirent leurs pupilles de rage.

Tony Stark et Clint Barton se tiennent les côtes, assis sur des tables. Loki pense que la ressemblance avec des hyènes est frappante, et qu'il se ferait bien un manteau avec celles-là.

Une tornade rouge vermillon file vers les deux élèves pliés. Natasha Romanoff attrape le seau vide et la lance furieusement sur Clint.

Le métal froid heurte durement la joue du jeune homme, et ça fait un bruit comme "Shtonk", qui fait un peu rire Bucky. Sauf que Tony attrape la rousse par les cheveux et que là ça rigole plus, non.

Personne- non, personne- ne s'attaque à Natasha Romanoff sous les yeux de Loki Odinson et de James Barnes.

Loki colle une droite à Tony, qui tombe de sa table. Tony se relève et se jette sur son agresseur. Le corps trempé de Loki qui tombe ça fait un bruit comme "Sploush", et ça fait carrément lâcher un éclat de rire à Bucky.

\- Meilleurs putains de bruitages de bagarre de toute ma vie.

Et Clint lui saute dessus.

...

Loki aperçoit son visage dans le miroir en ajustant le col de sa veste bleu cobalt Versace.

Ses doigts fins passent délicatement sur la tâche mauve qui entoure son œil vert et vient maculer son teint blanc nacré.

Dans son esprit, le bleu, le violet, le vert et le blanc se mêlent pour se transformer en de grandes étoffes colorées. La couleur pénètre ses sens et déforme sa vision, comme un délicieux et merveilleux lâché prise. Les hématomes mutent pour se changer en de fantastiques broderies, dentelles et arabesques qui viennent se poser sur le bas d'un pantalon droit ou au sommet d'un chapeau haut-de-forme.

Le sourire de Loki s'évanouit lorsqu'il croise les yeux de son reflet, et l'image du garçon avec un œil au beurre noir réapparaît dans le miroir.

Il passe une main derrière son oreille et vient déloger une mèche ébène pour la placer devant sa joue abîmé.

...

Seconde tentative de rencontre entre les cinq jeunes. Cette fois, Howard Stark est assis sur une chaise à côté, parce que figure-toi qu'hier Tony est rentré avec la joue gonflée, le nez en sang et qu'il a fait tomber un vase de porcelaine chinoise à 15000 euros en frappant le mur de ses poings.

5 jeunes.

Ils sont debout, et regardent par terre, parce qu'ils auront beau dire qu'ils ont 20 ans, ils seront toujours des gamins pris en faute.

Le carrelage froid dessine des formes sur le sol. Le blanc fait mal aux yeux de Loki, et ça lui rappelle les grands murs de l'hôpital quand-

Non, tais-toi.

Alors, pour ne pas voir plus longtemps ce blanc destructeur, il est le premier à lever la tête et dire quelque chose -même si sa voix est un peu cassée et brûlante.

\- Sauf votre respect, votre fils est un abruti.

Howard Stark lève des yeux amusés sur l'élève qui vient de parler.

Il analyse le gosse: Lo-quelque chose, fils du type qui vend des actions dans il-ne-sait-plus-quel-domaine. C'est lui qui a dû se battre avec son fils parce qu'un hématome mauve recouvre la moitié de son visage.

\- Je n'en suis pas responsable. Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais ce qu'il s'est passé hier ne doit pas se reproduire. Comportez-vous en adulte, bon sang. Vous trois, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup d'opportunités pour vous créer une place, d'après ce que je sais. Et vous, ce genre d'incident peut nuire à toute votre carrière. Une seule autre bagarre et vous êtes tous expulsés de vos écoles respectives.

Je suis profondément déçu.

Loki sent la rage bouillir dans ses veines. Parce que c'était tout sauf leur faute, et que s'il se faisait renvoyer il y perdrait la (vie)talité.

Il veut dire à Howard Stark d'aller se faire foutre, d'ailleurs il va le faire, regarde.

Loki baisse la tête, signifiant qu'il se plie à l'autorité supérieure.

Autorité supérieure.

D'ailleurs, tous les autres font pareil. Parce que la voix du plus puissant a parlé, et qu'ils s'y plieront tous, comme des valets devant un roi.

Mais y'en a toujours un qui brave le roi, hein ? Le Napoléon de New-York, le Rebelle de Manhattan, j'ai nommé Tony Stark se lève.

Il a le visage bariolé de couleurs, sa joue est bleue et son nez est rouge. Arlequin des Temps Modernes, Il porte un costume Dolce et Gabbana gris anthracite de la dernière collection, et le plus important pour Loki c'est qu'il a des Ray Ban.

Les lunettes noires posées sur son nez amoché. C'est sûrement ce détail qui donne pour la première fois de l'importance à Tony Stark aux yeux de Loki. Parce que des lunettes, ça cache. Ça camoufle, ça recouvre, ça dissimule.

Parce que quand Tony s'est levé, Loki, de sa position, avait pu voir les larmes silencieuses dans les yeux aux couleurs de l'automne.

Parce que à ce moment-là, Loki avait su que Tony ressentait et qu'il souffrait.

Parce que même si la voix de Tony était pleine de haine quand il parla, Loki savait que c'était la douleur qui déchirait son âme.

Loki sait.

\- Va te faire foutre, papa.

\- Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à son père, Anthony. Vous êtes dans le même bateau, et je ne vous laisserais pas traîner le nom de Stark et d'Asgard dans la boue. Si j'entends à nouveau parler de vous, vous pourrez retourner chez vos parents: nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

Si tu ne peux pas être digne d'un Stark, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Anthony.

C'est si violent que Loki croit voir Tony vaciller. Il a presque peur qu'il chute au sol.

Mais il n'y a que ses poings serrés qui tremblent, et Howard se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

\- Papa ?

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers son fils, qui est toujours debout, le regard caché par ses Ray Ban.

\- Si un jour t'entends grincer ton putain de cercueil, c'est que je serais en train de danser sur ta tombe.

La voix de Tony est tombée sur le veston noir de son père.

Howard Stark sort, laissant derrière lui son fils unique.

* * *

 _Et un chapitre de plus, papa Howard se déchaine ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plait, je n'ai pas énormément de retours alors un_ _énorme merci aux guests qui ont laissé un petit mot ! Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	6. Les Couleurs de ton Coeur

**Chap. 6; Les Couleurs de ton Coeur**

* * *

Nous sommes un jeudi 14 septembre et il est 13h48. Howard vient de sortir de la salle 72 de l'École Supérieure de Vente et Communication Stark, laissant là son fils unique Tony Stark, Clint Barton, James Buchanan Barnes, Natasha Romanoff et Loki Odinson.

Au même moment, Heimdall, le directeur d'Asgard, allume une cigarette en triant ses dossiers.

À la seconde près, paumée en plein milieu de Central Park, Darcy Lewis casse un talon de ses bottes Gucci sur un caillou.

À cette heure précise, une mouche voit défiler sa vie devant ses yeux, juste avant d'être pathétiquement aplatie par une main manucurée, à la terrasse d'un café de la 5ème Avenue.

Tous ces événements se passent simultanément; comme tant d'autres. Mais là, ça avait un petit truc en plus, qu'on pouvait pas expliquer tu sais.

Cette heure, ce moment, cet instant précis, 13h48, dans la salle de classe 72, c'est là qu'ils se sont tous véritablement rencontrés.

Parce qu'en fait on s'en foutait qu'ils s'étaient mis sur la gueule 24 heures avant; et qu'ils s'étaient serrés la main 48 heures plus tôt.

C'est à 13h48 qu'ils font connaissance. Et c'est marrant, parce que quand ils se regardent, ils ont l'impression de se connaître depuis que ce monde est né.

...

Ils ont décidé de sortir; parce que la salle de classe 72 sent le moisi, le rance et l'amertume. Ça expire le seau d'eau bleue, le coup de poing violet et la dispute blanche.

Les cinq étudiants sont assis dans l'herbe grasse, en cercle. Loki pense qu'il est totalement en face de Tony, et qu'il n'a aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, mais que c'est gênant.

\- Désolé.

Loki lève la tête et tombe dans le reflet noir de son propre visage tuméfié. Les lunettes de Tony Stark trônent toujours fièrement sur son nez esquinté et on se voit dessus.

Loki cligne des yeux; une fois; deux fois.

Et il répond;

\- Désolé aussi.

Et là, le vert de ses yeux accroche le regard de Tony. C'est léger, ça ricoche sur les Ray Ban. Mais sous la vitre teintée, l'héritier Stark a capturé l'émeraude du regard de Loki, et une touche de couleurs pastel éclate dans sa poitrine.

Bucky se lève, et tourne autour du cercle d'étudiants. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, souffle et tous comprennent qu'il va parler.

James Barnes a toujours été doué pour les discours; faux. James Barnes n'a aucun tact, aucun professionnalisme, aucun talent de persuasion.

Tony Stark, lui, il est doué pour ça. Mais là, c'est James Barnes d'Asgard qui parle, alors taisez-vous et écoutez les paroles d'un simple type.

\- Herm, salut. Moi c'est James, mais on m'appelle Bucky. Bucks, pour les intimes. Enfin, vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez. Juste, évitez Kiki, ça craint un peu. Bref, euh, par quoi commencer ? On se déteste pour des raisons vachement floues en fait, on est carrément débiles. Alors, moi je dis qu'on devrait bosser et devenir potos. Ah, et Tony, ton père a l'air d'être un sacré connard.

C'était les paroles d'un simple type, un magnifique et touchant discours offert par James Buchanan Barnes.

Et même si Bucky sait pas parler, Natasha hoche la tête et Clint lève un pouce en avant.

Loki et Tony se lèvent, parce qu'ils ont compris que c'est la chose à faire.

Tony enlève ses RayBan.

Leurs regards se croisent sans aucun artifice; l'artifice est en feu.

Boum.

Un feu d'artifice dans leurs ventres alors qu'ils se serrent la main pour sceller leur groupe. Du rouge, du vert, du jaune, du bleu, du violet, ça fusent dans leurs âmes perdues.

Parce que les couleurs de l'Amour te tombent dessus sans aucun avertissement.

...

Le soir, c'est pas tout-à-fait la nuit, mais c'est pas l'après-midi non plus. Les ténèbres t'ont pas encore totalement englouti, mais le soleil se barre de l'autre côté de la Terre, faire griller d'autres fesses que les tiennes.

Le soir, les lumières artificielles te réchauffent les entrailles et cherchent à résonner ton coeur.

Loki est accoudé à son balcon; et les rayons de la lampe de sa chambre illuminent son visage soucieux. Soucieux parce que, depuis cet après-midi, son coeur lui avait dit d'aller au diable. Et que quand son coeur l'envoyait en enfer, c'était un aller simple pour les limbes de l'Amour impossible.

Loki écarquille les yeux.

Il est tombé amoureux de Tony Stark. Ça n'a aucun putain de sens, puisqu'ils se connaissent depuis trois jours et qu'ils se sont sauvagement mis sur la gueule hier encore. Mais c'est trop tard, Loki le sait, les couleurs sont là et rongent déjà son âme. C'est aphrodisiaque.

La lumière jaune éclaire la moitié de son visage, et les ombres creusent les reliefs de son visage inquiet, tourmenté par ce que l'explosion de nuances allait engendrer.

Pour ne pas penser à toutes ces couleurs vives qui se mélangent dans son âme, Loki dessine une robe aux couleurs du soir.

* * *

 _BOUM ! Herm, bref, voilà pour cette_ _fois. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, comme d'hab ! A la revoyure, comme on dit dans le jargon (en tout cas, moi je le dit). BREF !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	7. Le Pays des Vermeilles

**Chap. 7; Au Pays des Vermeilles**

* * *

Loki marche; non, il trottine; enfin non, il court.

En fait, il tape carrément un sprint le long de la 7ème Avenue. Tel le trépidant et coquet lapin d'Alice Au Pays des Merveilles, sa montre à gousset Rolex étincelle dans le soleil levant. Il porte une chemise rouge vif aux motifs dorés et des lunettes ovales aux reflets bleus.

Un observateur invétéré pourrait remarquer qu'il a mal boutonné les boutons de son gilet, que sa braguette est ouverte, que son mocassin droit est délacé et qu'il a très maladroitement attaché ses cheveux en un chignon. Mais les passants ne voit qu'un étudiant passer en trombe, parce que, bordel, Loki est sacrément en retard.

Ils sont tous censés se retrouver chez Clint, à 8h00 tapantes.

Loki a cogité toute la nuit à cause de Tony Stark; Loki n'a pas entendu son réveil; Loki est en retard. Sa montre à gousset dorée indique 8h53, et il est à deux doigts de crier "En Retard, en Retard, je suis en Retard !". Ses joues sont rouge vermeilles sous l'effort, qui tournent à la même couleur que sa chemise.

Le lapin cherche son chemin au Pays des Vermeilles.

...

La porte du loft de Clint Barton s'ouvre sur un Loki haletant.

Natasha se jette à son cou, parce qu'il lui a manqué depuis hier. (Et aussi parce qu'elle veut discrètement lui faire savoir que sa braguette est ouverte).

Après un discret remontage de fermeture éclair, Loki lève la main pour saluer les autres.

Clint vit dans un grand loft, qui surplombe Central Park. Ce genre d'endroit où y'a trop de place, trop d'espace et pas assez de meubles. Clint est affalé dans le canapé de cuir noir; à côté de Bucky. Natasha devait être dans le fauteuil blanc, et Tony, Tony Stark, le seul, l'unique, est assis sur un pouf noir. Des dizaines de feuilles et dessins sont dispersés sur la table basse.

Loki évite soigneusement de croiser le regard de Tony; parce que ça va remuer des trucs dans son ventre qu'il n'a pas envie de réveiller.

\- On t'as pas attendu, tu nous en veux pas ?

Bucky lui sourit.

\- Non... Non. Désolé pour mon retard.

Il s'installe sur le pouf blanc; celui en face de Tony Stark. Mais il garde ses yeux sur la table et ce qu'il s'y trouve; oublier les couleurs de son coeur pour aujourd'hui, et se concentrer sur son destin. Il demande;

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment... Il faut avoir une esquisse de projet pour lundi, à présenter à Heimdall pour qu'il le valide. Ça veut dire qu'il nous reste trois jours pour trouver un truc, sachant que ce week-end je pars aux Bahamas.

\- Et moi je retourne en Russie pour les soixante-dix ans de ma grand-mère.

\- Alors, c'est vrai que t'es Russe ? Combien de verres de vodka au petit-déjeuner ?

Natasha foudroie Clint avec ses yeux vert forêt, et Clint s'enfonce dans le cuir du canapé pour se faire oublier. Loki ne dit rien, mais il sait qu'il a un jour vu son amie s'enfiler six verres de vodka pure avant 8h00 du matin.

Tony Stark pose les mains sur la table;

\- Il nous faudrait quelque chose qui rassemble nos deux activités; quelque chose de différent de ce que les autres vont faire; quelque chose qui pourrait nous attirer toute l'attention et faire fermer son clapet à mon père.

Loki continue;

\- Avec nos effectifs, on a de quoi présenter au moins deux pièces; il nous faut un thème.

\- L'Amérique ?

\- Non.

\- La jungle ?

\- Non.

\- Le paradis et l'enfer ?

\- Non.

Et puis ça continue longtemps comme ça; des mots complètement débridés finissent par sortir de leurs bouches, mais Loki les repoussent à chaque fois. Des centaines de modèles et mannequins défilent dans sa tête au fil des thèmes proposés, mais rien ne lui semble approprié. Il faut frapper un grand coup. C'est quand Tony lance "Le porno !" qu'il ouvre subitement les yeux avec une exclamation (il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il les avait fermés).

Tony le regarde, et demande;

\- Vraiment, tu penses que le porno ça pourrait...?

\- Quoi ? Euh, mais non, j'ai eu une idée !

Loki attrape son matériel à dessin.

...

Dix minutes plus tard, il pousse les papiers qui se trouvaient sur la table et y lance son Grand Carnet de Croquis. Les visages intéressés se penchent sur le papier, appréciant les courbes du carbone posé sur la feuille.

La surface blanche accueille maintenant de belles silhouettes en habits de travail; des costumes, costards, robes serrées et cravates. Des formes sobres, et Bucky se demande où Loki a mis son imagination débordante pour respecter l'austérité du monde du Business.

Loki, lui, sent ses doigts brûler de rajouter des broderies, dentelles et couleur sur ses dessins. Mais il ne le fera pas, parce que son avenir est en jeu, et que la société n'a pas de place pour les rêveurs, c'est ce que son directeur lui répète depuis deux ans.

Artiste mon cul, pense furtivement l'étudiant.

\- On se centre sur les businessmen, femmes d'affaires et tous ces métiers dans la communication; on reste sobre, simple -sa bouche s'écorche à ses mots-, en ajoutant peut-être quelques motifs originaux sur certaines pièces. Vous deux serez nos modèles et mannequins, mais faudrait trouver une femme en plus. Le nom de Stark est renommé; si les médias apprennent que tu fais le mannequin, ça attirera l'attention sur nous. Vous trouvez un aspect marketing au machin et boum, un projet bien chiant qui plait au gens !

Les autres le regardent en fronçant les sourcils (mais Bucky sourit).

\- Herm, je voulais dire, un projet fantastique et innovant qui aidera la société.

Natasha lève les yeux au ciel, mais admet que ça pourrait marcher.

Les sourires s'installent sur le visage des étudiants, parce que lundi ils n'iront pas voir Heimdall les mains vides.

...

Ils sont sortis de chez Clint après avoir travaillé toute la journée; le soleil se couche sur Manhattan.

Ils se séparent petit à petit, mais Loki reste planté là, parce que Central Park au crépuscule lui donne des frissons de plénitude qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnés, et qu'il meurt d'envie de reprendre ses pinceaux pour créer une gigantesque robe mêlant le rouge vif du soir au vert sombre des arbres.

Une voix lui demande ce qu'il fait encore planté là, et il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis il se rend compte que Tony Stark le regarde.

\- Je vais rester dessiner un peu.

Son regard lui brûle la peau, parce que Tony ne porte pas ses RayBan et que oh, ses yeux découverts lui font perdre l'esprit.

\- Tu sais, tu as un côté à la Dracula.

Loki se tourne vers Tony, les sourcils froncés et le regard interrogateur.

\- Le film, je veux dire, de Coppola. Tu as les mêmes lunettes bleues que Gary Oldman porte quand il rencontre Mina.

Loki ne dit rien, à part "Oh", parce qu'il connaît très bien ce film, et qu'il a choisi ses lunettes pour cette raison. Parce que les costumes de ce film sont magnifiques, et qu'il pleure même quand il le revoit pour la centième fois. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un type comme Stark aimait ce genre de film, et que ça lui fait plaisir, au fond.

Tony lui sourit.

\- Ça te va bien.

Et il part.

La couleur rouge apparaît sur les joues de Loki.

Il est de retour au Pays des Vermeilles.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, un chapitre de plus. L'histoire se met doucement en route, et Loki est un petit lapin paumé !_

 _Des bisous !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	8. Monstre de Feu

**Chap. 8; Monstre de Feu**

* * *

Les cinq étudiants sont assis devant le bureau d'Heimdall; Loki tape frénétiquement ses doigts peints de vert sarcelle sur la pochette noire qui contient leur projet.

Il a passé son week-end chez lui; sans doute parce que le vendredi soir il a vu un film sur les guerriers japonais et qu'ensuite il a noirci des pages d'armures de samouraï. Les immenses casques surplombés de cornes inspirées de fantasques cerfs et de mythiques scarabées, les solides cuirasses ornées de motifs nobles et les délicats kimonos brodés d'or et de lune l'ont occupé tout le samedi.

Ensuite il a voulu se précipiter hors de chez lui droit vers Cooper Square, avant de s'arrêter net et de se rappeler que le grand immeuble bleu a brûlé et qu'il n'a plus personne à qui montrer ses dessins et que c'est fini, parce que Thor est-

Ferme-la.

Loki a donc passé son dimanche à frotter ses yeux rouges et gonflés par-

Une allergie, oui, une allergie.

Mais la seule chose qui compte maintenant, c'est que le groupe de Steve Rogers sort du bureau, et que c'est à leur tour d'entrer dans l'antre.

...

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils en ressortent. C'est la première fois pour Loki qu'un de ses projets est accepté sans un jugement, un regard douteux ou un long soupir du directeur.

Non, cette fois, Heimdall approuve totalement le concept.

(Simple, moderne, épuré, design, c'est parfait mon petit mouton.)

Loki en est presque dégoûté, mais il ne le montre pas parce que Clint et Bucky font la danse de la victoire et que Natasha a l'air heureux et que Tony- oh Tony- a un petit sourire en coin et que c'est adorable.

Loki préfère ne pas montrer ce qu'il pense; c'est plus simple, ne te prend pas la tête, respire et sois distant.

Loki inspire, et se tourne vers sa troupe de dingues.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On a quatre mois pour montrer une version simplifiée de ce qu'on veut faire, avec les prototypes des vêtements.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve le tissu, les motifs, les accessoires, un atelier, un mannequin supplémentaire, des idées et du talent.

Facile à déblatérer, compliqué à coordonner et impossible à synchroniser.

Impossible n'est pas Loki, alors il dit;

\- On se retrouve demain chez moi pour en discuter. 10h30, Natasha vous donnera l'adresse.

Puis il tourne les talons et s'en va, parce qu'il a des planches à finir, des samouraïs à vernir et des rêves à faire fleurir.

...

Le rouge avance, se disperse et ondule sur le papier, recouvrant lentement l'armure esquissée par les traits à l'encre de Chine.

Loki tend la main et manie le pinceau pour rajouter du orange, le soleil levant s'imprime sur sa feuille.

L'astre posé sur le papier rougeoie sous ses yeux, et brûle fort, si fort. Le bel orange devient fou, et se mêle avec le pourpre pour muter en flammes, le feu-

LE FEU !

Loki se recule brusquement, mais c'est trop tard, ses yeux émeraudes ont perdu leur point d'ancrage et le reflet des gerbes incandescentes tourne bruyamment dans son esprit. Il se prend la tête, tente de se calmer mais il a chaud, si chaud, les flammes vont le brûler, le tuer, l'assassiner, l'éventrer.

Loki est recroquevillé au milieu de son salon, en proie au feu et à la terreur. Il hurle.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Le feu orange se replie dans les limbes de l'esprit de Loki, comme un animal fou terré dans son repaire.

Loki reprend ses esprits. Il est par terre, et là-bas quelqu'un tambourine à sa porte. Les flammes ont disparues, reparties telles le monstre vivant sous le lit d'un enfant innocent.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, et magie, Tony Stark se précipite brusquement dans l'appartement.

\- Je- ça va ?! Je t'ai entendu crier !?

Loki lève ses yeux verts, si verts vers l'autre. Il veut parler, lui dire que tout va parfaitement bien merci, mais quand il ouvre la bouche c'est un gémissement désespéré qui en sort.

Les larmes recouvrent sa cornée et menacent de se déverser furieusement mais il résiste.

Tony, lui, reste devant lui, regard inquiet et bras ballants.

Loki avale sa salive, et se lève difficilement.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai juste cru avoir renversé de l'eau sur ma feuille.

Il jette un discret regard terrifié sur l'aquarelle maintenant sèche de sa planche. Le feu a péri, ce n'est qu'un dessin à présent. Tony le regarde, suspicieux.

\- Je voulais juste te ramener ton écharpe que tu as oubliée à ton école.

Loki cligne des yeux, puis attrape le foulard Dior que Tony lui tend.

\- Je... Je vais y aller alors.

Il raccompagne son coéquipier à sa porte, et alors qu'il tente de la refermer, Tony la bloque avec son pied.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Loki garde le silence, puis regarde l'autre dans les yeux, avec un rictus tordu.

\- Je suis fait de glace, Tony Stark. Mais mes entrailles brûlent et se consument dans mon ventre. Je crains de n'être bientôt que cendres.

Et il ferme la porte.

...

Ce soir, Loki pleure parce qu'il est terrifié par un monstre de feu sous son lit.

Ce soir, Tony pleure parce qu'il a demandé à Bucky ce qui était arrivé au frère de Loki.

Ce soir, la pluie fait pleurer la tombe de Thor, et dégouline sur les fleurs rouges déposées ici.

Rouges comme le feu.

* * *

 _Et un de plus ! Oui, écrire du gros drama c'est ma faiblesse. Merci pour vos retours, et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	9. Sous sa Carapace

**Chap. 9; Sous sa Carapace**

* * *

Le soleil se lève à peine et illumine la façade brûlée d'un grand immeuble bleu de Cooper Square. Devant le bâtiment, dans la rue presque vide, une silhouette se dresse. L'immeuble est détruit, la peinture bleue embruns s'écaille et est devenue noire charbon là où les flammes ont léché les murs.

Ça fait trois mois mais le lieu sent toujours la cendre et le cadavre.

Les décombres d'un lieu où vivaient une dizaine de personnes; neuf blessés et un mort dans l'incendie de Juin. Des fleurs desséchées sont posées sur le trottoir; sur l'étiquette, on peut à peine discerner le nom, la pluie s'étant chargée de troubler l'encre verte.

Le soleil est totalement levé maintenant, alors Tony Stark détourne les yeux du grand immeuble bleu de Cooper Square et tourne les talons.

Le vent se lève, et fait voler l'étiquette accrochée au vieux bouquet de jonquilles jaunes. Le nom de Thor Odinson danse dans la brise matinale.

...

Impossible n'est pas Loki, alors il avait dit;

" - On se retrouve demain chez moi pour en discuter. 10h30, Natasha vous donnera l'adresse."

Et c'est pour ça que Loki est devant son miroir à 10 heure du matin, les yeux gonflés et rouges. Après la nuit agitée de rêve d'incendie et de chimères en flammes, il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir.

Il enfile quand même sa combinaison gris ardoise Vivienne Westwood et attache ses cheveux en un chignon, mais ça souligne ses cernes violettes alors il les détache.

Il déambule maladroitement dans son salon et le plancher glace ses pieds nus.

Trois mois que Thor est mort et trois mois que Loki a l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond.

...

Tac. Tac. Tac.

Loki fait cliqueter ses ongles peints de violet sur la table en plastique. Les étudiants sont silencieux, regardent le sol, se mordent les lèvres et tordent leurs doigts. Personne n'ose parler, parce que Loki vient juste de demander ce qu'il se passait putain, et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le regardaient comme ça, il va bien, très bien.

Tac, tac, tac.

(En fait, ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est qu'hier Tony a dit à Bucky que Loki avait crié dans son appartement, et que Bucky a prévenu Natasha, que Natasha a informé Clint que aujourd'hui, il fallait faire attention à Loki.)

Tac, tac, tac.

Natasha est inquiète; en fait, elle est terrifiée, parce que Loki attend une réponse, qu'il est pas stupide et qu'elle voudrait lui parler mais elle pourra jamais et, mon dieu, elle veut pas le perdre.

Bucky est soucieux; en fait, il est angoissé à un point qu'il ne pensait pas possible, parce que Loki est dans un état catastrophique et que lui a répété à Tony son histoire mais qu'il savait pas si Loki était d'accord et, mon dieu, il veut pas le perdre.

Tac, tac, tac.

Loki finit par se lever et les regarder- un regard vexé, peiné et peut-être, probablement, sûrement, furieux.

Le feu qui le bouffe lentement refait surface, mais cette fois il sait ce qui va arriver. Ce qui remonte sournoisement le long de la colonne, qui agrippe fermement les viscères pour les écraser et qui arrache les cordes vocales, c'est la colère, le pétage de cable, la fureur, le trop-plein, la goutte d'eau, appelle ça comme tu veux mais ça arrive, fait gaffe.

L'incendie rampe dans sa gorge, il sent qu'il va vomir sa haine, ça s'arrêtera pas et Loki en est parfaitement conscient.

Alors Loki hurle. Il hurle sur les gens en face de lui, et qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fout que Natasha a les larmes qui pointent et que Bucky écarquille ses yeux acajous et que Tony Stark ouvre et referme la bouche dans le vide.

Il hurle qu'il a mal, qu'ils ne comprennent rien, qu'ils ne veulent pas l'aider, qu'il est seul, qu'il a besoin d'aide et que BORDEL, SON FRÈRE EST MORT.

Il tombe par terre, et crie qu'ils étaient pas là quand il a passé cette nuit aux urgences section grands brûlés, qu'ils étaient absents quand le médecin lui a dit que c'était fini, qu'ils se rendent pas compte que sa vie c'est juste des miettes maintenant.

Enfin, il se recroqueville et gémit qu'il est parti, que c'est fini, que Thor ne pourra plus jamais sourire en voyant ses dessins et que lui ne pourra plus jamais sourire du tout.

Des grosses gouttes coulent sur le visage de Loki, parce qu'il est sûr qu'ils vont un à un quitter la pièce et plus jamais revenir. Il veut s'excuser, leur dire qu'il est désolé mais sa voix sort pas. Elle reste bloquée dans sa gorge qui se serre, et alors que sa mâchoire se disloque il se rend compte qu'il a peut-être -juste peut-être- besoin d'aide.

Puis il sent une main sur son épaule, et les larmes de Natasha lui roulent dans le cou.

\- Tu pourris à petit feu sous ta carapace, Loki.

C'est Bucky qui a parlé, et lui aussi pose sa main sur son dos.

Loki acquiesce de la tête en retenant ses pleurs. À quelques mètres, Clint et Tony dansent sur leurs pieds, parce qu'ils savent pas quoi dire, mais c'est suffisant qu'ils soient pas partis.

Ce soir, ils regardent Le Diable s'habille en Prada, confortablement installés dans le canapé. Natasha joue avec les cheveux de Loki qui est à moitié affalé sur Bucky.

Tony Stark regarde discrètement le visage de Loki illuminé par l'écran, et repense au grand immeuble bleu de Cooper Square.

Il lui semble que les flammes se sont peut-être un peu apaisées.

* * *

 _Un chapitre un peu plus court pour cette fois, mais je voulais vraiment couper là. Un grand merci pour avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	10. Le Reflet de l'Ego

**Chap. 10; Le Reflet de l'Ego**

* * *

Une semaine est passée depuis la crise de Loki; ils se sont vus tous les jours, et ils se sont mis d'accord sur ce qui allait se passer à la fin de l'année.

Seul problème; pas des moindres, il leur manque une femme pour porter une de leur création.

Clint a dit; Natasha. Natasha l'a foudroyé du regard.

Bucky a dit; Darcy Lewis. Darcy Lewis s'est étouffée de rire.

Tony a dit; Loki. Loki a mis un pain à Tony.

Donc, ils traînent chez Clint en espérant qu'une idée surgisse brillamment d'un de leurs cerveaux.

Sauf que cet après-midi, c'est Game Of Canapé. Les fiers et charismatiques représentants des Barton, Stark et Barnes mènent leur conquête pour le saint sofa, toutes armes dehors.

Enfin, la triste réalité c'est que Clint, Tony et Bucky se battent pour un vulgaire canapé.

Tony se jette dessus et atterrit sur Bucky, ce qui relance une bagarre au sol.

Au fond, le truc c'était de savoir quel ego était le plus grand.

Loki, du balcon, écoute distraitement les cris et insultes qui s'échappent de l'enchevêtrement des deux mecs. Il entend un objet se briser, Clint crier "Mon aigle en porcelaine !" et un bruit sourd lui indique que le propriétaire des lieux s'est aussi jeté dans l'affrontement.

Au fond, c'était encore de savoir quel ego était le plus grand. Loki tourne et retourne cet adage dans sa tête, perdu dans la contemplation du ciel bleu qui lui inspire de fantasques foulards aux couleurs du vent.

Le feu de son corps s'est apaisé, mais le monstre guette toujours dans ses entrailles. Les étoffes légères glissent dans son esprit, et étouffent ses brûlantes névroses.

Quel ego est le plus grand ?

Puis, ça tinte dans sa tête. De petites clochettes tenues par un mythe font entendre leur mélopée et Loki se retourne subitement. Il a une idée.

\- Vous savez quoi ? On va vous départager. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour nous trouver un modèle. Usez de tout ce que vous avez, vous devez dégoter un mannequin avant le coucher du soleil.

\- Mais...

\- Le gagnant aura le canapé.

\- C'est ma maison quand mê...

\- On s'en fout. Avec Nat, on reste là, apportez-nous vos conquêtes et on décidera.

Les trois jeunes se regardent, et n'importe quel type équilibré et saint d'esprit aurait refusé. Sauf qu'ils sont jeunes et cons, alors ils se précipitent dehors pour atteindre la porte en premier.

Natasha et Loki se penchent au balcon pour voir trois silhouettes courir dans la rue, à la recherche d'une femme. Natasha questionne silencieusement son ami du regard, et Loki répond en haussant les épaules.

\- Au fond, le truc c'est de savoir quel ego est le plus grand.

...

Le soleil se couche sur Manhattan.

Après de multiples entretiens, plus lamentables les uns que les autres, seul Bucky manque encore à l'appel. Il y a deux heures, il est reparti trouver une dernière candidate. Tony et Clint sont couchés par terre, langue pendante et poitrine haletante. La partie est finie pour eux, ils ont piteusement posé les armes en laissant Bucky partir pour une dernière croisade.

Les trouvailles de l'après-midi sont; Multiples. Originales. Pathétiques.

Tony a rapporté; une blonde débile, une grand-mère, une prostituée et la voisine de palier de Clint.

Clint a rapporté; une enfant, la serveuse d'en dessous, le plombier et sa voisine de palier.

Bucky a rapporté; sa cousine, une autre prostituée, lui-même avec une perruque et la voisine de palier de Clint.

(Loki et Natasha ont renvoyé la voisine de palier de Clint pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui en se prenant la tête entre les mains.)

(Loki pense que c'est pathétique la façon dont ces filles bougent leurs cheveux et leurs hanches pour attirer leur attention.)

Tony halète sur le plancher, et Loki se penche au-dessus de lui.

\- On dirait que le canapé ne sera pas pour toi.

\- On dirait que ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'ego le plus grand.

Loki se redresse brusquement, et il devrait sûrement se demander comment diable est-ce que il savait ce qu'il en était de l'ego, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pense c'est que bordel, Tony l'a regardé dans les yeux et que ça fait exploser dans une pure extase l'infinité de couleurs dans son ventre.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Natasha et Clint, qui sont à la cuisine.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Tu nous as fait nous affronter parce que tu savais très bien qu'on se battrait.

Loki se redresse à nouveau et marche doucement vers le balcon.

\- C'est pas bête. Notre ego ne peut qu'être titanesque, nous sommes jeunes, riche et talentueux.

La voix de l'étudiant lui parvient du salon.

\- Les gens ont raison: tu es un être paradoxal, Tony.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, et le souffle de Tony Stark coule sur sa nuque recouverte d'une écharpe Roberto Cavalli pour s'infiltrer dans chaque petite parcelle de son corps.

\- Que disent les gens sur moi ?

Les gens disent que Tony Stark est un pervers narcissique; les gens disent que Tony Stark traverse une crise existentielle; les gens disent que Tony Stark est dangereux; les gens disent que Tony Stark a des tendances suicidaires; les gens disent que Tony Stark est séduisant.

Loki dit;

\- Ils disent que tu portes des lunettes pour cacher le reflet de ton âme.

\- Je connais les rumeurs; elles ne disent pas ça.

\- Non. C'est moi qui le dit.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, tellement intensément que ça fait mal et que ils pourraient tout aussi bien tomber du balcon et s'en foutre.

Et puis Bucky entre en trombe dans l'appartement et Loki détourne les yeux et retourne au salon, parce que l'intensité des couleurs est devenue insupportable.

\- J'ai trouvé !

\- Tu n'as pourtant personne derrière toi...

\- Lo, je te jure qu'elle est parfaite. Je nous ai dégoté la fille la plus sexy- en dehors de Natasha- de New-York.

Natasha entre justement dans la pièce.

\- Et qui est-elle ?

\- C'est Peggy Carter, la meuf de Steve.

\- Ça ne va pas poser problème qu'elle sorte avec...

\- Nan, aucun ! Elle veut justement savoir ce qu'il fait plus précisément mais sans l'avantager. On la retrouve après-demain à Central Park pour parler plus en détail.

Ils se regardent; ils sourient. Le Game of Canapé avait payé, et Natasha désigne le sofa de cuir avec un sourire cérémonieux.

Bucky s'affale dessus avec un sourire de contentement, et tout le monde rit quand Tony grommelle que tout ça c'est à cause de leur ego.

...

Il est tard maintenant, et Loki sort de l'appartement de Clint sous les étoiles. Il entend siffler du ciel alors il lève la tête, et du balcon il voit Tony Stark qui lui fait un signe de la main. La lune se reflète sur la montre d'argent qu'il porte au poignet et Loki pense- en fait il en est certain- qu'il doit dessiner un costume pour Tony.

\- Bonne nuit Loki.

Quand Loki se tourne et repars chez lui, même les astres chantent sous son passage. Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps.

* * *

 _Ah, c'est beau l'amour hein. M'enfin, pensez pas que ça va être si facile, je suis un peu cruelle quand même. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	11. Prince des Glaces

**Chap. 11; Prince des Glaces**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, les étudiants rencontrent Peggy Carter à Central Park. Aujourd'hui, Loki est censé sortir de chez lui pour la rencontrer (il n'ira pas, ça non). Aujourd'hui, le carrelage gris ardoise de Loki est jonché de feuilles volantes gribouillées de dessins.

Des rêves d'étoffes, de soie et de velours sont venus voltiger dans son sommeil.

Seulement, seulement...

Ce ne serait pas si inhabituel si les manches brodées n'étaient pas prolongées par les mêmes mains puissantes. Ce ne serait pas si envoûtant si les chemises souples ne recouvraient pas le même merveilleux torse si attirant. Ce ne serait pas si terrifiant si les chapeaux merveilleux ne dissimulaient pas les mêmes yeux couleurs d'automne.

Loki a vu son sommeil rythmé par Tony Stark depuis cette étrange nuit où il l'a vu dans ce ciel étoilé. Ça fait deux jours que son pinceau danse sans relâche sur le papier pour créer de fabuleux costumes inspiré par la silhouette de l'homme.

Tantôt soleil éclatant, tantôt lune envoûtante les motifs défilent devant les yeux de Loki, et les courbes de Tony se voilent de soie et d'or.

Parfois, Loki se dit qu'il est pas normal et que sa vie c'est n'importe quoi. Parfois, Loki se dit qu'il est le plus censé et que sa vie est fantastique. Loki a menti; le paradoxe c'est pas Tony Stark mais lui.

...

Central Park dans le soleil du matin tend à aveugler; une excuse pour porter ses lunettes.

Tony Stark n'écoute pas vraiment la discussion des autres. Peggy Carter est une fille superbe, les autres ont l'air de l'apprécier.

Tony touche le verre de ses lunettes, et la vision d'un regard émeraude passe à travers son âme.

Loki n'est pas là et ne répond pas au téléphone.

...

Ça y est, il a dépassé les cinquante appels manqués. Natasha-Bucky-Natasha-Natasha-Bucky-Bucky- (vous avez le truc.)

Loki pense.

Mais il veut pas répondre; sinon ils vont lui demander ce qu'il foutait aujourd'hui et ils vont penser qu'il est de nouveau en crise alors que bordel, c'est pas ça. Ce qu'il lui arrive là, c'est de l'extase et des couleurs en masse. C'est... De l'Amour.

Loki arrête de dessiner. C'est vrai, il est amoureux. Un sourire vient illuminer son visage concentré, et il lâche un petit rire de contentement. Alors, juste pour voir, pour lui tout seul, il ouvre la bouche.

\- Je suis amoureux.

\- Grande nouvelle !

Loki sursaute; enfin il saute au plafond et se retourne, les joues enflammées. Au milieu de son salon, se tient Tony Stark. Bien sûr, ça doit être lui, pas un autre, le Destin l'a décidé, non, pas d'échappatoire.

Un sourire narquois (qui veut dire j'ai entendu mon ange, t'es fait comme un rat) s'étale sur le beau visage.

\- C'est ton excuse pour nous avoir fait faux bond aujourd'hui ? On a dû t'appeler des centaines de fois.

\- J'ai... Un rhume. Je ne voulais pas vous contaminer. Oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre, je récitais juste un truc.

\- Bien sûr, le Prince des Glaces récite son texte.

\- Que...

\- M'est avis que le Prince des Glaces veut juste cacher son embarras.

\- Je ne...

\- Et c'est quoi ça d'abord ?

Tony se penche pour attraper une des feuilles par terre, et l'alarme interne de Loki se déclenche avec fracas. Les dessins. La forme caractéristique de la barbe de Tony sur les silhouettes.

Loki se jette en avant pour empêcher Tony de regarder et lui arrache le papier des mains pour le froisser en une boule informe, qu'il jette au loin.

\- Hé, pourquoi tu...

\- C'était pas fini. Moche. Tes yeux auraient brûlés, je-

\- C'est toi qui me brûle les yeux.

Loki s'arrête. Il regarde Tony, ouvre la bouche, la referme, tente de connecter deux neurones. Échec critique. Et puis, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre, il pousse Tony Stark jusqu'à la porte et la referme.

\- Ça va pas devenir une habitude quand même ?!

Loki ne répond pas.

Tony ne dit rien.

Loki soupire.

Tony dit;

\- La dernière fois, tu m'as dit que tu étais fait de glace et que tu brûlais de l'intérieur, Loki. Je ne suis pas un paradoxe, c'est toi qui l'es.

Loki ne sait pas pourquoi, mais les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

\- Mais c'est ce paradoxe qui fait de toi un Prince des Glaces.

Maintenant, les joues de Loki sont mouillées.

\- Loki ?

Loki ne dit rien. Et Tony dit;

\- Je crois que je t'aime.

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part merci, et à la prochaine._

 _Zombiscornu_


	12. Sous le Saule

**Chap. 12; Sous le Saule**

* * *

La nuit dernière, Loki n'a rien répondu, et Tony est reparti sans un mot.

Loki n'a pas beaucoup dormi; c'est une habitude maintenant.

"Je crois que je t'aime"

À ces mots, son coeur s'est arrêté, aussi violemment que des aiguilles s'arrêtent quand on fracasse une montre d'argent. Après, les battements ont repris, mais avec un rythme plus beau, plus langoureux et plus posé. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il n'a pas ouvert cette foutue porte et ne s'est pas jeté sur Tony; il a sûrement peur.

Loki est terrifié, en fait. Parce que aimer quelqu'un, c'est un fait. Avoir une relation, c'est risquer de le perdre, parce que Loki détruit tout, y compris lui-même. Et Loki ne veux pas le perdre, parce qu'il vient de le rencontrer et qu'il l'aime déjà comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours.

Aujourd'hui, ils se réunissent chez Clint pour dessiner.

...

Actuellement, Loki voudrait être partout sauf dans ce salon, trop petit pour contenir et lui, et Tony. Il évite son regard; il se tient à trois mètres de lui.

Il est sûr de se mettre à paniquer si leurs mains se touchent. Natasha a remarqué le malaise de Loki et regarde avec intensité chacun des joueurs de cette immense partie de Cluedo.

Qui a volé le coeur de Loki ?

Était-ce Bucky, avec un sourire, dans la classe 4B d'Asgard ?

Ou bien Clint, avec ses muscles saillants, dans son appartement.

(Natasha ne peut s'empêcher de sourire parce que Clint est déjà en prison; il lui a subtilisé un baiser hier dans Central Park.)

Dernière possibilité mais néanmoins intéressante; c'était Tony, avec son regard de feu d'artifice dans le parc de l'École Stark.

Natasha a remporté la partie; elle sourit.

...

Loki s'esquive dans la cuisine, parce qu'il a soif (en fait il veut juste se dérober au regard de Tony). Natasha le suit et l'enlace alors qu'il regarde le frigo d'un air vide.

Loki ne dit rien et profite de la chaleur rassurante de son amie pour lâcher un long soupir. Fait surprenant, les magnets multicolores du réfrigérateur de Clint forment un N, et Loki, pour un instant, oublie Tony et fronce les sourcils.

\- ...Nat ?

\- Hm ?

Il lui montre le frigo du doigt, et il voit ses lèvres rouges s'étirer en un magnifique sourire.

\- On s'est embrassés hier.

\- Tu sors avec lui ?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être.

Loki pense à Natasha, puis il pense à Clint et se dit que putain, ils font vraiment un très beau couple. Puis il se demande si lui et Tony feraient un beau couple, avant de remarquer que son amie le regarde avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est Tony hein ?

Loki s'étouffe, devient aussi rouge que les cheveux de Natasha et détourne le regard.

\- Il t'es arrivé que des merdes en ce moment, Lo. Si quelqu'un mérite l'amour, c'est bien toi.

Loki acquiesce, et Natasha l'embrasse sur la joue.

Sauf que, quand ils sortent de la cuisine, Tony est parti.

\- Il est rentré chez lui, il a dit qu'il se sentait pas très bien.

Loki blêmit, et se dit qu'il est peut-être temps d'arrêter de fermer les portes, c'est pour ça qu'il attrape son chapeau noir et qu'il se précipite vers la sortie.

Quand les autres regardent Natasha, elle sourit simplement et ébouriffe les cheveux de Clint.

...

Quand Loki sort de l'appartement en trombe, il maudit les comédies romantiques où la personne poursuivie tourne à un coin de rue pile au bon moment pour que le héros la retrouve. Aucune trace de Tony dans l'avenue, juste des passants pressés et des serveurs qui le sont tout aussi.

Loki reste là quelques instants, un peu perdu. Puis il lâche un juron et avance droit devant lui, direction Central Park, parce que c'est la seule chose qui s'impose à son esprit.

Dans l'immensité verte du parc, Loki marche sans vraiment grand but. Il a oublié son téléphone, ses affaires de dessin, et son grand Amour s'est barré il ne sait où, tout ça parce que Loki est trop torturé pour ne serait-ce qu'entamer une relation.

Il retient un sanglot, parce qu'il s'est même pas aperçu qu'il pleurait mais maintenant c'est clair, les larmes coulent sur ses joues blanches et tombent sur sa chemise verte bouteille Armani.

Alors il s'arrête près de l'eau et se replie sous un saule pleureur parce que Tony est parti et que Thor lui manque.

Oui, le soleil est haut, mais la pluie roule sur les joues de Loki.

...

La nuit arrive, et il n'a pas bougé de sous le saule.

Il est couché dans l'herbe et n'a aucune envie de rentrer, même s'il sait que Natasha doit être inquiète. Peut-être que Tony est inquiet aussi, peut-être qu'il le cherche, comme dans ces comédies romantiques, tu sais.

Loki rit doucement parce que ces films, c'est n'importe qu...

Une ombre se jette sur lui en criant son nom.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Tony ?!

Tony Stark se tient au-dessus de lui, un air furieux sur le visage et de l'herbe dans les cheveux.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous là à neuf heure du soir ?! On t'a cherché partout !

\- Je...

\- Ah non bordel, arrête avec tes excuses ! Tu nous inquiètes sérieux, ça fait quelques semaines qu'on se connaît mais je veux pas te perdre, Loki !

\- Tony, je...

\- Et toi ce matin, tu m'ignores comme un vulgaire cafard, mais personne n'ignore Tony Stark ! Aie au moins la décence de me mettre mon râteau en bonne et du f...

\- Je t'aime.

\- Orme... De quoi ?

\- Je t'aime Tony.

Ils se regardent. Tony cligne des yeux, et se met à rire très, très fort. Si fort que même les promeneurs tardifs tournent les yeux vers eux, et que Loki fronce les sourcils parce qu'il est peut-être juste un peu vexé.

Tony roule dans l'herbe et maintenant il pleure de rire. La larme sur sa joue brille dans la pénombre. Loki se lève et appelle vainement Tony qui reste hilare sur le sol.

Loki finit s'éloigner et épousseter l'herbe de son pantalon gris, vexé et le rouge aux joues.

\- Si t'as fini, on pourrait peut-être y aller.

Tony s'arrête de rire, se lève et s'accroche au cou de Loki, qui ne sait plus où poser le regard. Une myriade de couleur explose et les yeux marrons de Tony luisent dans la lueur des lampadaires et c'est magnifique.

Et puis Tony pose ses lèvres sur celle de Loki et ils ne savent plus où ils sont et en fait c'est pas important parce que ils sont là sous les lumières blanches des réverbères et des étoiles.

Sous le saule, ils sont invincibles.

Le chapeau de Loki s'envole dans un coup de vent et se pose dans le lac, troublant le reflet de leurs deux corps entrelacés.

* * *

 _Je voudrais faire de gros remerciements à xNJx, parce que eh, elle_ _est juste fantastique._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	13. Chaque Seconde

**Chap. 13; Chaque Seconde**

* * *

Ça fait trois mois que Loki et Tony se sont embrassés sous cette nuit d'infinie, dans les étoiles et la lumière blanche.

Ça fait trois mois qu'ils travaillent sans relâche à la réalisation de leurs œuvres. Trois mannequins ont été mesurés, trente doigts se sont agités et trois pièces ont été

montées.

Alors que Heimdall frappe à la porte de Clint pour évaluer la maquette de leur projet, Loki porte un costume bleu royal Louis Vuitton et pose nerveusement ses yeux verts sur les trois personnes devant lui.

Clint fait claquer ses chaussures noires vernies par terre, et remets son béret bordeaux en place. Il est habillé d'un pantalon droit en velours marron et d'une chemise blanche de soie simple, brodée d'or sur la poche avant. La broderie retrace un dollar, le symbole de la puissance économique, et puis comme ça ça rentre mieux dans le thème, avait dit Tony.

Peggy porte un grand chapeau noir qui cache ses yeux et met en valeurs sa bouche peinte d'un rouge puissant, assuré. Les épaulettes de sa chemisette rouge de Chine lui donne un charisme insoupçonné, et ses jambes se voient allongées par un pantalon chino taille haute noir, suivis d'une paire de Derby à talon noire mate.

Tony n'a pas voulu enlever ses lunettes, alors ses Ray Ban aviateur trônent toujours sur son nez. Une veste de costard noire épurée est posée sur ses épaules, et laisse largement apparaître la chemise signée Loki dessous. Le motif inventée par le jeune créateur mêle le rouge et l'or, formes abstraites aux allures de dollar et pièces de monnaies. Un pantalon noir simple et des chaussures de cuir marron continuent la tenue.

Tony se soulève et plaque un baiser sur les lèvres de Loki, mais est tout de suite repoussé puisque trois coups ont été tapés à la porte et que Heimdall est là, et que Loki se crispe intensément.

C'est généralement à cette vérification que les années précédentes, le directeur d'Asgard démontait une par une ses idées et ses rêves en passant ses coutures. Mais Tony lui tient la main et la serre, alors Loki respire et sourit, parce que cette fois il n'est pas tout seul.

Bucky fait entrer Heimdall, il est grand, très grand, mais Loki l'est aussi alors il s'approche et désigne les trois mannequins au milieu de la pièce.

Heimdall reste silencieux, tourne autour d'eux, examine les coutures, passe la main sur les tissus, recule, fronce les sourcils et enlève une peluche de laine sur l'épaule de Clint, qui ne pourrait être plus tendu.

Puis Heimdall se tourne vers les trois jeunes créateurs, et c'est l'heure de vérité. Loki a la gorge qui se serre irrémédiablement.

\- Eh bien, jeunes gens, c'est du bon travail.

Trois soupirs soulagés se font entendre derrière, et les trois mannequins lèvent les pouces en l'air. Mais Bucky, Natasha et Loki restent de marbre parce que c'est pas fini.

\- Néanmoins, vous pouvez faire mieux, bien mieux. Vos coutures sont lâches, irrégulières et les plis sont agencés d'une manière extrêmement chaotique. Il manque des accessoires, et vous devez vous mettre en scène d'une manière plus professionnelle. Clint, sauf votre respect, vous avez littéralement l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul.

Mais je suis certain que vous serez prêt pour dans trois mois, le 6 juin, la date du Salon. Ne me décevez pas.

Puis il serre les mains des étudiants et sort, laissant derrière lui une odeur musquée Hugo Boss et autoritaire.

Tony se jette sur Loki, l'embrasse fougueusement parce que c'est son oxygène et qu'il veut pas manquer d'air.

\- On a réussi !

Bucky se jette sur le- son canapé.

...

Toujours sur ce foutu balcon, Loki et Tony observent le soleil rougeoyant qui retourne dormir au creux de deux immeubles. La nuit tombe sur la ville et les fourmis retournent sous terre.

\- Je t'aime.

Loki se retourne surpris vers Tony.

\- Je sais, Tony.

\- L'Amour n'est pas un feu qu'on renferme en une âme; tout nous trahis, la voix, le silence, les yeux; et les feux mal couverts n'en éclatent que mieux.

\- Andromaque ?

Tony hoche la tête, le regard au loin.

\- Ce que je veux dire, en fait, c'est que je dois te le confesser Loki. J'ai peur d'exploser si je ne te dis pas chaque jour, chaque minute que je t'aime. Je te le dirai chaque seconde.

Loki se tourne vers son amant et sourit parce que la lumière restante éclaire juste le visage de Tony et que c'est magnifique, hein. Alors il pousse le masque dans sa gorge et parle.

\- Je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi Tony, je t'aime.

Tony pose sa tête sur son épaule en riant.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je me transformerais en une misérable petite guimauve juste en croisant tes beaux yeux verts.

\- Tu as insisté.

\- Je sais.

...

Il est minuit et Loki se réveille en sursaut, le feu le brûle et la fumée l'asphyxie et il va mourir, c'est sûr, ne pars pas, reviens, je suis si seul sans toi.

Il se traîne hors de son lit et s'étale sur le sol, sa respiration saccadée est le seul bruit troublant le silence pesant de l'appartement. Trente minutes plus tard, son souffle s'est apaisé et de grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues.

Le feu dévorant ne l'a pas quitté et ne se prive pas pour lui rappeler.

* * *

 _Merci infiniment pour vos retours, en_ _espérant que ce chapitre un peu court vous aura plu ! On se dit à dans quelques jours pour la suite, à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	14. Confessions d'un Mégalomane

**Chap. 14; Confessions d'un mégalomane**

* * *

\- Enlève tes lunettes Tony.

C'est un ordre, un ultimatum, une nécessité. Loki suit son amant dans les belles rues de New-York, parce que quand il a rejoint Tony au coin de la rue ce matin, il a immédiatement vu que ça n'allait pas.

\- Ça va Lo, je te jure. J'ai juste mal aux yeux.

\- Tony, tu enlèves immédiatement ces lunettes ou je te promet que je te saute dessus pour te les enlever de force.

Tony soupire, prend Loki par le bras et l'entraîne dans une petite rue, plus loin, plus intime, plus secrète. Loki a soudain le pressentiment que ce moment est important, parce que ça fait cinq mois qu'ils sont ensembles et que les trompeuses Ray Ban se montrent de moins en moins.

Tony porte sa main à son visage et descend ce qui est sa carapace et sa plus grande faiblesse en même temps, ses lunettes. Ses yeux sont rouges, et Loki sait exactement pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

\- Rien !

\- Tony.

\- C'est juste que... C'est un salaud Loki, tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

Howard Stark est un tyran et un père manipulateur. Obnubilé par l'argent, le pouvoir et le contrôle, le dragon assis sur son tas d'or et de richesse infinies. Howard détruit son fils unique de l'intérieur, mais Tony lui reste fidèle. Il pourrait se détacher de ce père mais il reste planté là, il le hait mais pourtant il l'adule.

Vomis moi tes ambitions au visage, écris tes regrets sur mes poumons et grave moi tes confessions de mégalomane sur le coeur, papa, je t'écoute.

Tony est impuissant face à lui, crache des mots mais s'étouffe avec son admiration malsaine, je t'aime papa, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour être ton fils ?

Et tout ce que Loki peut faire c'est enlacer son copain, et lui chuchoter que tout va bien se passer même s'il sait que Howard ne va pas s'arrêter car c'est ce qu'un tyran est.

...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Loki pose son pinceau et observe Tony qui tourne sur une chaise pivotante.

\- Je dessine Tony. Si je t'ai permis de rester ce soir, ce n'est pas pour que tu me tournes autour en bavardant, j'ai du travail.

Tony soupire et se replonge dans l'observation du mur. Blanc, bien sûr, le mur, c'est tellement intéressant. Puis, parce que c'est sa nature, Tony se lève et vient fureter du côté de son petit ami.

Sur le Grand Carnet de Croquis s'étale des esquisses de vêtements tous droit sortis du Pays des Rêves et des Fantasmes.

Les robes y défient la gravité en flottant vers le haut, les écharpes y sont plus brillantes que de la poudre d'étoiles et les chaussures cirées vous y font s'envoler en un claquement de doigts.

Tony ne comprend pas Loki; il ne pourra jamais. Son esprit à lui est occupé par de fabuleux plans mécaniques et des lasers d'une technologie supérieure, même si son père voudrait y trouver les hausses de la Bourse Économique et beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Mais Tony aime voir les longs doigts de Loki s'agiter sur le papier, ses beaux yeux se froncer en cherchant une couleur adéquate, et ses mèches noires tomber devant son visage concentré.

Alors que l'étudiant d'Asgard s'apprête à tremper son pinceau dans une aquarelle mauve, Tony arrête son geste en pleine action.

\- Qu'est-ce qu... Quoi encore ?

L'héritier Stark capture les lèvres de Loki, vole quelques précieux instants de contact avec cet homme si spécial. Des sourires naissent sous ce baiser, des dents s'entrechoquent et des respirations se mêlent.

Tony fait lever son amant, le bouffe des yeux, c'est du pur désir sauvage. Oh bébé, si je respire c'est pour toi.

Des battements de coeur sautent, des boutons de chemises aussi.

Cette nuit, les draps glissent du lit et les gémissements réveillent le voisin d'en-dessous.

Le pied de Loki qui se contracte heurte la commode et fait tomber les Ray Ban sous le lit, mais hé, tant pis.

Peut-être que maintenant, il n'y en a plus besoin.

...

Le soleil se lève à peine sur Manhattan, ressurgi au-dessus des immeubles comme il y avait disparu, l'autre soir. Tous les soirs de ton existence, en fait.

Loki porte un drap Ikea et ose une coupe de cheveux effet décoiffé-décoiffé. Il accueille l'aurore en dessinant une chemise aux boutons en forme de soleil.

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil vers son lit, détaille son amant qui dort toujours étalé de tout son long, et pose le regard sur son carnet.

Depuis ces cinq mois avec Tony, il a rempli des pages et des pages de vêtements.

Être amoureux développe la créativité, hein. Dans un mois, le Salon de l'avenir se tiendra dans la grande salle d'Asgard. Seule porte de sortie future, ce Salon sera son Salut, il le sait.

Leur projet est parfait, il attirera les grandes branches de la Mode. C'est ce qu'Heimdall cherche. C'est ce que le Monde veut; de la créativité, mais pas trop quand même, on est pas cinglé.

Loki a envie de s'arracher les cheveux, parce qu'il va finir dans un grand bureau blanc et chic, devant une palette graphique et des consignes à respecter. Le Monde ne veut pas de tous ces froufrous et cette dentelle, range ton originalité et tes rêves au dressing, pauvre fou.

Pauvre fou. Loki se prend la tête entre les mains et chasse ces pensées. Il signera le premier contrat qu'on lui propose, parce qu'il veut pas mourir sans avoir rien fait de sa vie, pas comme Thor, non, pas comme son frère, il vivra pour lui.

Il ravale le feu qui lui brûle la gorge et ses pensées volent vers un monde meilleur, où la dentelle aurait sa place et où Tony Stark pourrait vivre sans avoir les confessions d'un mégalomane gravées sur le cœur.

* * *

 _On se rapproche de la fin, plus quatre chapitres... J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, merci à ceux/celles qui me laissent des coms !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	15. L'Heure de Briller

**Chap. 15; L'heure de briller**

* * *

6 Juin, le grand jour, l'apogée de l'année, le salut, c'est la journée du Salon.

C'est ce jour où Loki porte ce costume vert bouteille, sa propre création. Les manches sont brodées d'arabesques dorées et sa montre étincelle dans le crépuscule. Encore ce même soleil qui se lève et rayonne sur tout son corps, mais ce soir lorsque l'astre retournera se cacher, des signature seront peut-être apposées au bas d'un papier.

En nouant ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon flou, Loki pense que ce jour-ci ne sent pas comme les autres. L'odeur du 6 Juin a des relents d'excitation, de déception et de cendres froides.

Le premier jour de la rentrée, il a juré que cette année serait la bonne.

Il écrase sa cigarette sur le mur et inspire profondément. Il n'est pas fumeur mais aujourd'hui il a demandé une clope à Steve Rogers, juste pour la bonne fortune. Loki a toujours dit que la chance et les miracles n'existaient pas mais, hé, il a bien rencontré Tony donc il y croit un peu au fond.

D'ailleurs c'est son amant qui avance dans l'allée d'Asgard, un peu perdu. Loki sourit largement, parce qu'il est magnifique et qu'il a envie de l'étaler là, sur les dalles blanches de son école et de le mordre dans le coeur pour aspirer toutes ses couleurs. Enfin, il n'en fera rien parce que ce n'est pas cette heure là.

Il est l'heure de briller, mon amour.

...

Tony Stark, Clint Barton et Peggy Carter sont habillés; la fête va commencer, remontez vos manches, enfin non, redescendez les, ça gâche la tenue.

Natasha Romanoff et James Buchanan Barnes tournent autour de leurs œuvres afin de rectifier les derniers détails.

Loki Odinson se ronge les doigts jusqu'au sang parce que ça va commencer, que les portes seront ouvertes dans cinq minutes et qu'il voit déjà les grands Hommes et Femmes dehors, avec leurs chapeaux et leurs mallettes sophistiquées. Loki pense que ça ne va pas plaire, que personne ne va leur accorder un regard, parce que le groupe de Darcy a l'air d'avoir créé de super robes de soirée, et que...

Tony pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, et il secoue la tête pour reprendre sa contenance. Leur projet est parfait, et qu'importe le regard condescendant que leur apporte Howard Stark, là-bas.

Loki ferme les yeux, chasse les flammes qui se sont dissimulées dans son crâne et sert les poings.

Les portes s'ouvrent.

...

En fait, il n'a aucune du pourquoi du comment ça s'est fait; mais les gens se sont regroupés autour d'eux. En fait, ils sont les vedettes du Salon, ils les adulent, les adorent, les vénèrent.

"Tony Stark est un homme charmant." "J'adore cette chemise." "Cette meuf est sexy." "C'est tellement chic !" "Ils sont vraiment talentueux." "Ce motif est génial." "C'est la première fois que je vois Tony Stark sans lunettes." "C'est vrai que c'est joli." "Simple !" "Vraiment élégant" "Parfait."

Natasha sourit largement, serre des mains, embrasse Clint et rit de bon coeur avec les gens. Bucky discute avec le maire et Steve, qui tient Peggy par les hanches. Tony doit avoir les trois quarts des gens amassés autour de lui.

Loki a le corps qui flotte, et il répond vaguement aux questions d'admirateurs collants. Il a l'impression d'être dans un rêve, parce que sa réalité est floue, il sait plus trop ce qu'il doit dire, ce qu'il doit faire, c'est trop de monde, trop de sollicitation.

Il cligne des yeux, sourit élégamment en montrant ses croquis à un type- il ne sait même plus trop qui c'est.

Il ne sait même plus ce qu'il fout là, en fait. Ces gens sont superficiels, égocentriques, ils sont tous laids. Ils se fient aux standards, rejettent la créativité, veulent qu'on les regarde et regarde trop les autres.

Ne peuvent-ils pas voir qu'il n'y a aucune vie dans ces costumes ? Ce motif est laid, réveillez-vous, il a réalisé ça sans passion, sans envie, sans feu dans ses veines.

Ce monde est laid, pense Loki en souriant à ces gens. Ce monde va bouffer mes rêves, il va engloutir l'homme que je suis pour recracher une machine sans âme habillée tout en noir.

C'est l'heure pour briller, l'éclat d'un strass en plastique n'est qu'illusion.

Loki a peur de devenir un strass en plastique. Il est terrifié, il préfère être fou que de rentrer dans ce monde faux de paillette.

Il veut vivre sa vie, ne pas oublier Thor, mais il a oublié que son frère voulait juste qu'il soit heureux. À quoi bon devenir quelqu'un si ce quelqu'un n'est qu'un pion dans cet énorme jeu de la société.

Natasha lui tape sur l'épaule, elle est ravie, ses yeux brillent parce qu'elle est accompagnée par l'Homme le plus prisée de la soirée, et qu'elle tient une jolie feuille avec déjà deux signatures au bas.

Natasha et Bucky ont décidé de rentrer dans ce monde. Loki regarde le contrat, celui qu'il attend depuis trois ans, puis lève les yeux vers l'Homme.

Juste un type avec une barbe taillée impeccablement et un gros cigare dans la bouche. Sûrement même pas dans la Mode, juste là pour se faire du fric, mais le truc c'est que c'est l'argent et les paillettes qui font tourner le monde.

Tony s'accroche à l'épaule de Loki et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il est heureux.

Loki a les larmes aux yeux, et il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Il regarde Tony, secoue la tête de gauche à droite et recule lentement.

Loki fuit le Salon, ce 6 Juin, parce qu'il a compris que ce monde finirait par le tuer.

C'était l'heure de briller. Éteignez ces foutus projecteurs maintenant.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le Salon, avec la petite montée de révolte du Loki. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, on se dit à une prochaine fois. Je risque d'avoir peut-être du mal à poster ces prochain mais je ferais ce que je peux. Merci !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	16. Ce Ciel Rouge

**Chap. 16; Ce Ciel Rouge**

* * *

À dix minutes de la Grande École d'Art d'Asgard, on trouve l'avenue de Cooper Square. Dans Cooper Square, on trouve un grand immeuble bleu brûlé par le temps et délabré par les souvenirs. Devant ce grand immeuble bleu, on trouve Loki Odinson qui pleure en s'accrochant à un muret noirci par les flammes du passé.

Et dans Loki Odinson, on trouve des regrets, de la souffrance et de la peur, parce qu'il vient de décliner une belle chance de vivre un rêve. Un rêve de strass et de paillettes, mais hé, un rêve quand même.

Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il vient faire devant cet immeuble, mais ses pas l'y ont menés tout seul. Son Grand Carnet de Croquis gît à côté de lui. Cet immeuble, il y a passé tout son temps pendant cinq ans. Puis d'un bête oubli de gaz d'un voisin maladroit, l'endroit était parti en fumée, emportant avec lui son frère qui avait voulu jouer les héros en sauvant un chien.

L'animal était ressorti en remuant la queue, mais Thor avait été gravement brûlé, et avait succombé à ses blessures cette terrible nuit aux urgences. Le chien avait hurlé à la mort pendant plusieurs jours après.

Dans le fond, Loki n'avait jamais voulu le laisser partir. Alors il renifle, attrape l'étiquette jaunie par la pluie et la détache du bouquet fané.

Thor Odinson. Son frère, son compagnon, son ami.

\- Je te jure de vivre ma vie dans le soleil et ne plus jamais me perdre dans l'ombre. Je vais dessiner ce dont j'ai envie, j'emmerde Asgard et ses faux rêves clinquants.

Loki essuie ses joues trempées, rigole un peu et lance l'étiquette dans le ciel. Le papier s'envole au grès du vent, flotte quelques instants au-dessus de lui, puis disparaît derrière le grand immeuble bleu de Cooper Square. Le jour commence à décliner, le soleil a encore une fois décidé de retourner de l'autre côté du monde.

(Quand le Soleil se Couchera, mon frère.)

Le ciel est rouge, et orange, et peut-être, oui peut-être que Loki est en paix avec lui-même.

Trop rouge. Trop orange.

Le coeur de Loki manque un battement. De grandes flammes lèchent le ciel. Derrière les immeubles, l'enfer s'est ouvert sur Manhattan. Cette fois, ce ne sont pas ses démons qui jaillissent, ni son esprit qui le torture. Cette fois, l'odeur de fumée s'immisce dans ses narines, lui brûle les yeux et le fait frissonner jusqu'aux os.

Il fait chaud. Les pupilles de Loki rétrécissent lorsqu'il comprend enfin. Le feu provient du grand bâtiment d'Asgard.

...

Loki arrive haletant, la sueur perle de son front. Les gens fuient l'endroit en feu, toussant et crachant leurs poumons enfumés.

Asgard est en flammes. Les fenêtres tremblent et éclatent, les femmes hurlent, les hommes crient encore plus fort. Des étudiants farouches tentent de sortir leurs œuvres brûlées de l'incendie. Là-bas, la sirène des pompiers se rapproche, mais pas assez vite, pas assez vite. Il ne Le voit pas, il panique.

Loki agrippe l'épaule de Natasha. Son maquillage a coulé et son joli visage se décompose en le voyant.

\- Loki...

\- Tony, Natasha, où est Tony ?

\- Je...

\- OÙ EST-IL ?

\- Je crois qu'il est resté à l'intérieur, je...

Loki lâche son amie, affronte les flammes brûlantes du regard et ses yeux verts reflètent le orange flamboyant. Il oublie de penser, il est paralysé. Thor est resté coincé dans les flammes. Il lâche son Grand Carnet de Croquis au sol, et tombe par terre en voyant le feu bouffer son école, et son petit copain par la même occasion.

Le feu, le feu, le feu.

Il ne sait plus si c'est la fumée qui fait couler ses larmes ou bien si il ne va pas se mettre à hurler. Mais, alors qu'il est prêt à s'écrouler, un papier vole vers lui. L'étiquette du bouquet de Thor virevolte dans le vent, et on peut nettement lire le nom de son frère, son grand frère qui a bravé les flammes.

Loki se relève brusquement. Il ne fais pas attention au type qui ramasse son Carnet et crie après lui, parce qu'il fonce droit dans l'incendie pour chercher Tony, parce que bordel il veut pas le perdre. (Peut-être qu'au fond, il essaie aussi de sauver Thor.)

Une bouffée de fumée brûlante l'accueille alors qu'il se crée un chemin jusqu'au hall. Les flammes lèchent ses vêtements, les cendres pénètrent dans ses poumons. L'intrus est dans Asgard. L'état de la pièce est catastrophique, les fenêtres ont explosé, les murs sont noirs et on ne peut presque plus respirer.

Mais Loki s'en fout parce qu'il vient d'apercevoir Tony étalé par terre et qu'une flaque rouge s'écoule de son torse.

Il lâche une exclamation étranglée et se précipite à son chevet. Il a chaud, si chaud, le torse de Tony est brûlant et pourpre de sang. Au centre de sa poitrine, un morceau de verre brisé s'est fiché profondément. Loki retient ses larmes, parce que c'est pas fini et qu'il va le sortir de là même si il doit en crever.

Maintenant il comprend ce qu'a vécu son frère, et il se met à rire d'une manière hystérique.

\- Je... Lo... J'ai...

\- Chuuut, je sais Tony, on va te sortir de là.

\- Je t'ai...

\- Ta gueule Tony.

Il ne veut rien entendre parce que c'est toujours quand on dit je t'aime que l'homme trépasse dans les comédies romantiques. Et comme sa foutue vie n'est qu'un drame social et amoureux, il attrape Tony sous les aisselles et le lève.

Les flammes les entourent, des objets explosent. Une grande robe bleue prend feu, les strass fondent et Loki sourit.

Cette robe était immonde.

Il traîne Tony jusqu'à l'entrée, laisse le feu lui caresser les cheveux et mordre son cou. Il sent des cloques émerger dans son dos, il suppose que son costume a brûlé. Il ne sent presque plus les cendres, parce qu'il en a tellement dans les poumons qu'en fait il ne sait plus s'il respire encore.

Mais il fait un dernier effort et traverse le rideau de flammes, tenant Tony comme si c'était sa raison de vivre.

Dehors, les pompiers sont arrivés, et quelqu'un rattrape Loki avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

Loki sourit en voyant une dernière fois ce ciel rouge, puis il perd connaissance.

* * *

 _BOUM ! herm, excusez-moi pour ma cruauté. On se rapproche de la fin, tenez-vous prêts. En espérant que vous ayez aimé !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	17. Cours vers le Destin

**Chap. 17; Cours vers le Destin**

* * *

Loki ouvre les yeux sur un plafond blanc, trop blanc. Le blanc l'oppresse, le met mal à l'aise, le séquestre. Il est enveloppé dans des draps blancs, habillé en blanc, dans une salle blanche.

Loki a du mal à respirer, jusqu'à ce que la couleur revienne dans la pièce. Natasha Romanoff, habillée de sa robe rouge Chanel fétiche, entre et sourit de ses lèvres carmins.

\- Eh bah, on peut dire que tu reviens de loin.

Loki ouvre la bouche, mais le son ne veux pas sortir. Pourtant, il faut qu'il sache comment Tony va, s'il est là, s'il peut le voir...

\- Tony est ok, il a perdu pas mal de sang mais grâce à toi il s'en est sorti avec juste une belle cicatrice. Il attend dehors, il a peur de rentrer.

Loki fronce les sourcils, parce qu'il ne comprend pas de quoi Tony a peur. Natasha l'embrasse sur le front et sors, laissant la silhouette de Tony Stark apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- ... Hey.

La voix de Tony est rauque, craintive et Loki commence à paniquer.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis désolé.

Tony ne regarde pas Loki; et ça le tue. Il a le visage fixé sur la fenêtre, les dents serrées et les poings repliés.

\- C'est de ma faute si t'es dans ce lit d'hôpital, si t'as dû te jeter dans les flammes alors que c'est ton pire cauchemar. C'est moi qui ai pas vu qu'on bouffait ta créativité Lo. Je t'ai laissé être sur le point de vendre ton talent aux Diables, ceux qui s'habillent en Prada.

Les larmes commencent à s'accumuler aux coins des yeux de Tony.

\- J'aurais dû te protéger. Je suis tellement désolé, Loki.

Tony Stark pleure; c'est la première fois que Loki le voit pleurer. Les gouttes salées glissent sur ses joues, mais il ne le regarde toujours pas.

\- Rapproche-toi.

Tony secoue la tête;

\- Je suis un pauvre type.

\- Ferme la un peu et viens, imbécile.

Tony Stark s'approche du lit, et ose enfin croiser les yeux de son amant.

Et comme d'habitude, une palette infinie de couleurs explose dans son coeur, tellement que tout le blanc de la salle d'hôpital s'en trouve aspiré, et que le jaune, le rouge, le bleu et le vert se mélangent dans leurs regards. Il n'y a plus de lunettes pour cacher, plus de feu pour éradiquer.

Leurs lèvres se joignent, ils respirent enfin, ils sont en vie. Le sang coule dans leurs veines, aussi léger qu'un foulard de soie.

\- Tu as une cicatrice.

Loki touche de ses longs doigts le torse tuméfié de Tony, où une étoile de chair étend ses branches.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Loki.

Loki le fait taire en l'embrassant passionnément, et rien ne pourrait les séparer, sauf peut-être Howard Stark qui pénètre dans la pièce.

Ils se relèvent et Tony serre la main de Loki plus fort, parce qu'il a un peu peur en fait.

Le tyran est fidèle à lui-même, en costume noir et regard perçant.

\- Je viens vous prévenir que les frais d'hôpitaux seront à la charge de l'École Stark, l'incendie ayant été causé par une de nos installations.

Loki hoche la tête.

\- Et... Je voudrais aussi vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon fils. Vous allez avoir une grande carrière, j'en suis certain.

Loki esquisse un sourire en voyant ce père s'éloigner, parce qu'il a vu l'humanité dans le monstre. Et aussi parce que sa carrière est morte avant même d'avoir commencée et que ça ne lui provoque rien de plus qu'un fou rire.

De grands éclats de rire s'échappent donc de sa bouche, même si Tony le regarde un peu comme un taré, il a choisi d'en être un.

Un cinglé en costume vert et dentelle.

...

Il est huit heures du soir, tu sais, l'heure à laquelle le soleil se couche. Demain, Loki pourra sortir de l'hôpital et essayer de vivre sa vie, même s'il a aucune idée de ce qui va lui arriver maintenant.

Un discret bruit lui fait lever les yeux de la montre d'argent que lui a offerte Tony. Un homme vient de taper à la porte, et Loki croit voir un portail vers un autre monde.

L'homme est habillé tout en noir, avec de grandes bottes montantes. Un large chapeau haut de forme en velours cache son œil droit, et une barbe bien taillée encadre sa bouche qui sourit largement. Sa peau sombre semble rayonner dans le blanc hypnotique de cette salle d'hôpital. Une de ses mains gantée est posée sur la poignée, et de l'autre il tient un carnet... Un Grand Carnet.

Loki ouvre la bouche, parce qu'il était persuadé de l'avoir perdu dans les feux d'Asgard et qu'il est un peu décontenancé par ce type.

\- Vous l'aviez laissé par terre quand vous vous êtes jeté dans le feu, j'ai cru sage de le mettre à l'abri.

Loki hoche la tête.

\- Merci infiniment. Ma vie entière se trouve là dedans.

L'homme s'approche et pose le Carnet sur le drap. Blanc, le drap. Puis il regarde le dossier d'hôpital et soulève lentement les feuilles.

\- Loki Odinson.

Loki fronce les sourcils, parce que maintenant il aimerait bien que ce drôle de type mais néanmoins plutôt bien habillé se barre de sa chambre.

\- Laissez-moi me présenter. On m'appelle Nickolas Fury, et je suis créateur de costume en Angleterre.

La curiosité de Loki est piquée avec une aiguille à coudre. Il se redresse sur son lit et écoute attentivement cet homme sorti droit d'un autre univers.

\- Je possède une petite compagnie indépendante qui dessine et réalise des costumes pour des pièces de Théâtre, Films et Clips Musicaux. Chaque pièce est unique et nous cherchons des créateurs talentueux à travers le monde.

Le regard de Loki se met à briller. De vrais diamants étincellent dans le vert de ses yeux, pas de faux strass de plastique. Le destin a beau être un sacré enculé parfois, il devrait se mettre à croire aux miracles.

\- Je dois te dire que ce que j'ai vu à ce Salon apparement prometteur m'a profondément déçu et ennuyé. Puis j'ai ramassé ton Carnet et j'ai aimé ce que j'y ai vu. Tu as beaucoup de talent petit.

Loki met de côté le petit, et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Est-ce qu'il est en train de lui proposer un travail ? Cette compagnie a l'air d'être absolument fantastique, et il n'a pas d'autre option.

\- Si tu viens avec moi en Angleterre, je t'apprendrai les ficelles du métier et je te promet que ce sera mille fois plus enrichissant pour toi que d'être coincé dans un bureau.

Loki hésite, ses yeux vont du Carnet à Nickolas.

\- Gamin, le théâtre et le cinéma sont les seuls domaines où tu pourras te faire plaisir avec tes capacités.

Loki se mord les lèvres, pense à Tony mais ses yeux rêvent d'aller plus loin que ce misérable Manhattan et ses gens laids.

Alors il attrape la main tendue de Nickolas Fury et court à perdre haleine vers son destin.

* * *

 _C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre, avec l'arrivée providentielle du Fury qui passait_ _par là. Je suis pas si cruelle quand même. On se retrouve bientôt pour la fin de cette fic, d'ici là portez vous bien. Merci !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	18. Crépuscule d'une Année

**Chap. 18; Crépuscule d'une année**

* * *

Parce que leur vie, c'est rien qu'une grosse comédie romantique faite de drames et de miracles, ils sont tous à l'aéroport.

Loki a une valise noire, des bottines cirées et un grand chapeau. Son long manteau vert forêt vole dans l'air que dégagent les avions qui décollent au loin. C'est la fin de l'été.

Clint lui serre la main en souriant.

Natasha, dans son grand trench pourpre, sert très fort Loki dans ses bras et lui laisse une marque de rouge à lèvre sur le front. Elle s'est jurée de ne pas pleurer.

Bucky lui donne une bourrade bien masculine dans le dos en riant exagérément et Loki fait semblant de ne pas voir la larme qui roule sur la joue de Bucky.

Puis ils font un signe de la main à Nickolas Fury, qui attend près de l'avion, et s'éloignent. Loki a l'impression de voir sa seule famille partir et il se retient de toute ses forces pour ne pas leur courir après et renoncer à ses ambitions.

Parce que trois ans déjà réunissaient ces trois-là. À la vie à la mort, mon pote mais ils oseraient jamais le dire, comme toujours. J'irais encore une fois te tirer de ta tombe si tu crevais, et je vivrais chaque instant sans toi avec le sourire, tu te souviens ?

Loki pleure en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis partir au loin, jusqu'à ce que Natasha ose faire ce dernier regard par dessus son épaule.

Ses yeux maquillés de poudre noire s'écarquillent et elle lâche la main de Clint pour courir vers Loki, lance ses chaussures Chanel derrière elle et se jette sur lui. Bucky se glisse dans l'embrassade, et ils restent comme ça un peu, parce que c'est plus dur que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Enfin, ils se séparent, et sourient dans leurs larmes.

Puis Natasha grogne qu'elle avait promit de ne pas pleurer, et c'est son visage dégoulinant d'ombre à paupière noire qui leur provoque un dernier fou rire avant qu'ils ne se quittent, sur un petit signe de la main.

Loki, en même temps, dit au revoir au souvenir de Thor émanant de l'immeuble bleu qui émerge du paysage. Il l'a déjà laissé partir le soir du Salon, de toute façon.

Loki essuie ses larmes en rigolant, et le soleil vient poser ses rayons sur son visage. Encore une fois, l'astre rayonnant s'éclipse dans le crépuscule et fuit New-York. New-York, ville du faux, du clinquant et du feu.

Loki décide que Londre sera ville de création, pureté et passion.

Puis une voiture se gare juste devant lui, et Tony Stark en costume bleu royal en sort.

Il est resté silencieux toute la semaine après la signature du contrat avec Nickolas Fury, mais maintenant il a accepté l'évidence; celle que Loki ne va pas bien et que ce n'est pas à Manhattan qu'il va se débarrasser des démons qui lui bouffent la vie. Alors Tony a essayé de partir avec lui, mais Loki l'a dissuadé. Il doit rester à New-York pour poursuivre ses études et fermer le clapet d'Howard Stark.

Il lui a fait promettre de se détacher de son tordu de père mais de l'accepter comme il est. Il lui a fait promettre de ne pas porter de lunettes pour cacher ses émotions. Il lui a fait promettre de veiller sur Natasha et Bucky. Il lui a fait promettre de toujours regarder le soleil qui se couche en pensant à lui.

Mais surtout il lui a fait promettre de ne pas l'oublier et de revenir le chercher quand ils seront plus forts, plus grands et plus confiants, parce que c'est comme ça qu'une comédie romantique marche, pas vrai ? On ne s'oublie jamais, on s'aime toujours et à la fin on est heureux ensemble. Loki plante ses yeux verts dans ceux noisettes de Tony pour sentir une dernière fois ces couleurs qui le submergent et l'affolent.

Les nuances colorées volent dans la brise, et Loki se dit qu'il ne lâchera pas une larme ou alors il aura pas la force de foutre un pied dans cet avion. Alors il laisse ce regard et fouille dans son sac, pour en ressortir un carnet. Son Grand Carnet de Croquis, qu'il tend à Tony.

Tony regarde le présent, regarde Loki, et sa bouche s'ouvre alors qu'il s'apprête à refuser.

\- Ne discute pas, prend-le. Je veux que dedans, tu dessines tes rêves et les suives, qu'importe ce que disent les autres. Tu es destiné à gagner bien plus que du pognon, Tony Stark. Ouvre-le seulement quand je serais parti, d'accord ?

Tony hoche la tête et alors que Nickolas appelle Loki pour lui dire de se dépêcher, il se jette sur les lèvres de son amant et ils s'embrassent quelques instants pour jamais, jamais s'oublier.

Loki sourit et tourne les talons, et alors qu'il monte dans l'avion, il entend Tony crier pour toute dernière déclaration.

\- JE CROIS QUE JE T'AIME !

Loki sourit et avant que ses larmes si pures ne puissent couler sur cet immonde sol New-Yorkais, il rentre dans l'avion.

...

Tony voit l'avion s'envoler, emportant avec lui ce type fabuleux qu'il a rencontré il y a quelques mois. Et comme tout ça c'est qu'une comédie romantique, le décollage de l'avion fait voler ses cheveux et les pages du Grand Carnet de Loki.

Le livre s'ouvre à la page du destin, où une dernière petite phrase est marquée à l'encre verte.

"Parce que, sans y faire vraiment attention, ce soleil rouge et descendant rythme toute notre vie.

Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, le feu et la frustration me brûlaient de l'intérieur. Maintenant que ma vie s'est transformée en comédie romantique, la couleur et la paix parcourent mon âme Tony.

Pense à moi quand le soleil se couchera, mon amour."

 _Quand le Soleil se Couchera_ , répète Tony.

Et une petite tâche de couleur subsiste dans son coeur.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Je suis toute émue à l'idée de poster ce dernier chapitre. C'était une histoire très interessante à écrire, je remercie_ _chaleureusement tout ceux qui m'auront motivée à la finir. Merci pour tout vos retours et vos mots sympa. Peut-être qu'une suite pointera le bout de son nez, un de ces jours._

 _J'espère que cette fin mi-joyeuse/mi-triste vous plaira. On se retrouve dans d'autres histoires, merci encore._

 _Zombiscornu_


End file.
